


Midwinter gift giving

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gift Giving, M/M, Romance, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: This is a story based around the secret Santa tradition, though I have refashioned it slightly by missing in the twelve days of Christmas, hey they are trolls any excuse for lots of presents and celebrating right? Branch and Creek are giving each other gifts and they are clueless about this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t know what secret Santa is, it’s when you pick names out a hat or box and have to give that person a gift from their secret Santa you can’t tell them it was you, they can try to guess though. Warnings, fluff, a little angst, romance two males in love eventually. I don’t own the characters here I’m just borrowing them for a bit. I have dyslexia so be kind on spelling and grammar I do my best.

Midwinter gift giving.

Chapter one:

Poppy made her way to Branch’s bunker whistling a happy tune to herself as she went, every midwinter she and the survivalist had a long standing tradition and understanding, the grey troll took part in the twelve days of secret midwinter gift giving and she left him alone for a month after. The pink troll always knew who had which troll’s name, but she was not allowed to tell any of the trolls if they asked which troll was their gift giver, every year the princess found this really difficult but she manages not to give the secret away. Poppy had to admit that after watching him for years that Branch made the most beautiful and thoughtful gifts every year and the princess was surprised that no troll had ever managed to guess he was behind their gifts. Poppy knocked on the hatch of the bunker, a few moments latter it opened up to show Branch, seeing the pink troll with the sparkly red box in her hands standing there he knew what was going on and so the survivalist pulled himself up out of the bunker as he said softly to the other troll. “Hey poppy. I can’t believe it’s that time of year already.”

“Yep! It sure came around fast. You got first pick this year, so are ready to choose a troll?” Poppy asked with her usual cheerful smile as she held the box out to him shaking it at Branch making the little bells on it jingle.

Branch rolled his eyes at the antics of the princess, the grey troll reached into the box, he felt around for a moment grabbed a folded piece of paper, pulled it out, he then unfolded it and read the name written on it with a frown while concern fills him at the same time. “Creek…Oh no that’s really not a good idea, can I try again Poppy?”

“Oh no! You know the rules you can’t choose again! Besides I am sure you can think of twelve absolutely magnificent gifts to give to Creek.” Poppy said to the grey troll, before she turned away from him and skipped off back towards the village.

The survivalist let out a long suffering sigh, Branch shook his head as a feeling of resignation set in, he went back down into the bunker, the grey troll placed the piece of paper onto one of the tables, Branch then sat down and stared at Creek’s name on the piece of paper for a very long time. Eventually the grey troll picks up a note pad in which he stores all his ideas, the survivalist starts to think about what he could make for the purple troll for the next twelve days. Branch was ashamed to admit that he had been watching Creek for a while now and therefore he already knew some of the things that the other troll liked. Slowly the grey troll started to write some ideas down, a box for special things this was promising Branch felt, a book mark for all the books which Creek liked to read, this he felt was to simple and put a line through it and then the grey troll tried again. The next thought Branch had was to make the purple troll a box of chocolates this the survivalist felt would be a really good idea. Instantly he wondered what flavours the purple troll might like, the survivalist wrote flavour ideas down and once he was done the grey troll looked back over his list. Branch scratched off lemon he couldn’t see Creek liking that, orange and mint probably, the survivalist put a line through coffee, strawberry and raspberry yes, honey flavoured would be different they grey troll thought, Branch decided that nuts would be a bad idea in case Creek had an allergy to them. With a nod to himself the survivalist felt that the flavours he had chosen would make a good mixture of flavours, Branch then thought about what chocolate to use and settled on a mix of dark, white and milk chocolates for Creek. 

With all of his planning done Branch got up, he made his way into the kitchen of the bunker and set to work on making the chocolates for the purple troll. Several hours later the chocolates were finally finished, the survivalist felt rather proud of his work, Branch felt the chocolates looked amazing, he had hand crafted fifteen chocolates three of each of the flavours he had chosen for the other troll. Once they had cooled the grey troll carefully placed the chocolates into a shimmering golden box, once they were all safely nestled inside in red tissue paper, he closed the box, then Branch tied this box closed with a glittering red ribbon making a large bow on the top. With this done the grey troll selected a red and gold striped star tag, he turned it over, picked up a pen and wrote onto the tag, to Creek, I hope you will enjoy this first of your twelve secret midwinter gifts. From your secret gift giver. Branch’s pen hovered for a moment, he had an urge to want to place a kiss under these words, but he does not, the grey troll ruthlessly pushed this desire to one side, he instead quickly placed the pen to one side and then fixed the tag to his fist gift to Creek.

Early the next morning Branch stole into the troll village on silent feet, he carefully made his way to pod of Creek, the survivalist left his gift at the door of the purple troll’s home before he then started to sneak back out of the village hoping with all of his heart that the guru will like his gift. Branch finds himself suddenly coming to a halt, he realises that he really wants to see if the spiritual troll’s reaction to his present, deciding that he would stay to watch, the grey troll hides in some leaves not far from the pod of Creek, Branch waits for the other male troll to come out of his pod and see his present with a mixture of dread and anticipation filling him.

When the door of the pod opened at last these feeling spiked, Branch caught his breath he waited on pins and needles to see what is going to happen. Creek knew that his first secret midwinter gift would arrive today, he looked down to find a simple golden box with a lovely red ribbon and bow on the top waiting for him. Carefully the purple troll picked the box up, he read the tag and smiled to himself, curious to see what his first present would be Creek unfastened the bow and looked inside. As the guru noticed the handmade chocolates nestled in the red tissue paper his eyes went wide with wonder, these were amazing, he’d never seen chocolates like this before now they were beautiful. Creek picked up one white chocolate and popped it into his mouth, he bit through the white chocolate shell and strawberry flavouring filled his mouth it was absolutely perfect and Creek instantly wanted to eat another chocolate, but he controlled himself. Brach felt pleasure and a stab of desire go through him as an expression of pure bliss came onto the face of the purple troll as he tasted the fist one of the chocolates. As he looked at the guru the grey troll experienced an overwhelming desire to see that expression all over again and this was a feeling which Branch didn’t understand having in the slightest.

The survivalist forcefully moved his eyes away from the guru, Branch went to go and as he did so the leaves around him rustled slightly, instantly drawing the attention of the spiritual troll. “Are you the one who brought my gift today?”

Branch froze he couldn’t believe how careless he had just been, the grey troll put this down to being distracted by that expression on the other troll’s face. The survivalist wanted to answer this question though, so he carefully opened the backpack, brought out some paper, a pencil, he wrote yes on some paper turned it into an aeroplane and then threw it to Creek. The spiritual troll caught the paper plane he opened it and read the answer to his question, the guru looked up at the nearby leaves smiled widely and said. “Thank you, my secret gift giver these chocolates are wonderful.”

A few moments later another paper aeroplane came to him, once more Creek caught the plane he carefully opened it, the answer was a simple you are welcome, decorated with a pair of holly leaves and berries to one side. “I look forward to tomorrows gift.” Creek told his secret gift giver honestly with a second small smile, before he returns to the pod not trying to find out who his gift giver was because he knew this was not permitted until after all the gifts have been given. Speaking of gifts, the purple troll looked over to his first one, he could hardly believe that he had to give presents to Branch of all trolls for the next twelve days as far as Creek was concerned the survivalist was likely to be ungrateful for them or never open them. When he had objected to the princess Poppy had insisted with unusual firmness that, since the grey troll apparently took place in this tradition every year then he had to give the other male troll gifts after choosing his name.

With a sigh the purple troll lifted up the gift wrapped in glittering white paper and set off into the forest towards the bunker, when Creek reached the bunker the guru didn’t knock on the door, he left the gift on the hatch instead, the guru was about to go home when Branch came into the clearing. Seeing him arrive Creek instantly shot behind a nearby tree and quickly blended himself in hoping not to be spotted by the other troll. The spiritual troll found himself unable to resist looking through his hair to see what Branch is going to do when he notices the present which he had left for him. 

When the grey troll realised there was a midwinter gift waiting for him he stopped dead for a moment, his grey eyes went wide and filled with wonder all at the same time. Creek watched feelings awe as well as a feeling of shame spreading through him as Branch dropped the ever faithful back pack to one side and approached the gift. The grey troll went down on his knees by the gift, more shame welled up in the guru as cautiously Branch poked the gift clearly trying to judge if it is somehow a threat to him or is going to be some kind of joke. When the survivalist is happy that it really is nothing more than a present Branch lifted it up, he read the tag telling him this was from his secret gift giver, then carefully the survivalist opened the gift by pealing away the tape so it wouldn’t damage the paper which had quite clearly caught the attention of the survivalist. Once the grey troll had the paper off of what was clearly a book, he made a small ball out of the tape, then folded up the glittering white wrapping paper placing both to one side of him before turning back to the book. Branch read the title of the book which was plants their medicinal uses, Creek had to hold in a gasp as the lips of the grey troll tugged up into a small smile. The grey troll gently stroked over the leather bound cover of this book, which ever troll had sent him this had clearly kept him in mind and this touched the survivalist a great deal. Branch placed the paper he had saved from the gift into his back pack, he carefully slid the book in alongside it, before gathering up the tape to his hand, he then headed down into the bunker to read his new book for a little while before getting started on his next present for Creek.

Once the guru was very sure that Branch wasn’t going to come out of the bunker and find him hiding Creek let out a sigh of relief, he was very glad the other male troll didn’t notice him, because the spiritual troll couldn’t help but think that if the survivalist knew he was behind his midwinter gifts that Branch would throw the presents at him, not that Creek would really blame him for doing that at this time. The guru was willing to concede that he’d been a world class idiot in his actions towards Branch and the purple troll promised himself that he was going to make sure that this midwinter was the best one which the other male troll had ever experienced and that even after midwinter he would try to make peace and become friends with Branch. Having made this decision Creek made his way back towards town, he began to determinedly look around for things which might make the perfect presents for Branch.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two:

Branch had chosen a book of positive quotes for Creek’s next gift out of the twelve, he knew that it was a simple gift, but this gave the survivalist time to work on the gift for the third day which was to be a hand made wooden box. The grey troll had completed the main body of the box, now all that was left was carving lotus flowers onto the box, Branch knew that it was going to be a slow progress, he felt sure that it would probably take him the rest of the day to complete it, but the survivalist hoped that all this time and effort would be well worth it in the end. Branch had brought a couple of other ready made gifts for the purple troll, he had done this in order to give himself time to make the other handmade gifts which he planned to make for Creek. Branch found himself hoping that the purple troll would like all of gifts he was going to give him. The grey troll had to admit that he was rather looking forwards to seeing if he could bring back that expression of pleasure on the face of the guru which he had seen the day before.

The survivalist delivered his second gift to the door of the purple troll’s pod, he hid amongst the same leaves as before and waited for Creek to come out and find his gift. It was some time later when the door to the guru’s pod opened, he smiled down at his gift which was wrapped in paper pattered with silver snowflakes on a powder blue back ground and had a silver ribbon around it tied neatly in a bow sitting waiting for him on the doorstep. As the purple troll lifted up the present he could feel eyes on him and Creek felt sure that the one sending him the gifts was watching him once more. The guru carefully opened the paper around this second gift, there was a book inside the title of many positive thoughts instantly caught his eye. The grey blue eyes of Creek went wide, he had been after a copy of this book for ages, but this book was really hard to find and usually very expensive because of this fact, the guru could hardly believe that he was finally holding a coup of this book at last. “Thank you! I always wanted to purchase this book, but I could never afford to. I look forward to seeing what your gift will be tomorrow.” The spiritual troll told his secret gift giver meaning these words before he then turned and made his way back into his pod making sure that he didn’t look behind him.

Seeing the joy in the eyes of Creek when he had seen the book, had made a warm feeling which Branch had never felt before spread through him and this new feeling made the grey troll even more determined to please the other male troll with his gifts than he had been before. Branch wasn’t sure what was happening to him, but the grey troll found that he didn’t want this feeling to go away and the survivalist also wanted to explore this feeling more in order to understand it. The grey troll happy that Creek wasn’t going to see him leaving, Branch moved from his hiding spot, the survivalist then made his way into the village in order to get a few things from the shops there which he needed to make the handmade presents he had planned for the spiritual troll.

When the grey troll finished his shopping, Branch made his way home, there were a few things which he had asked the shop owners to get for him and therefore the grey troll knew that he would have to go back to the village shops tomorrow to get some of them and other would be ready for him the day afters meaning another trip into town. Usually this would aggravate Branch but right now it didn’t as he was looking forward to completing his twelve gifts for Creek.

As he reached the clearing around his bunker, the survivalist found a second secret gift waiting for him there and this time it was in paper was white and decorated with a holly leaf and berry pattern. Just like last time Branch knelt down on the grass, he delicately unwrapped the present being careful not to damage the paper and inside he found a pair of sturdy brown leather work gloves. As soon as Branch saw these gloves he knew that these would be perfect to protect his hands on his trips out into the forest to gather all the herbs and plants he needed to stock up the bunker. 

The grey troll was completely unaware of Creek watching him receive his second gift, if the small smile on the face of the survivalist was anything to go by then Branch really did like this present, something which made the guru feel very glad. As soon as the purple troll had seen those gloves he had knew they would make Branch a wonderful gift and it looked like he was right. He continued to as the grey troll carried his new gloves into the bunker like they were the most precious items he had ever received a fact which touched the guru deeply. Once Branch was in his home he made sure to put the new gloves someplace safe, before he then set to work on finishing the wooden box for Creek. 

 

When the next day found the bunker the box was ready to be gifted to the purple troll, the survivalist had to admit this was one of his best pieces of work and he hoped that Creek would like it as well as find the wooden box useful. Branch wrapped the box in red shimmering paper and tied a gold ribbon around the box, with a bow on the top and then set off towards the village to deliver the third present to the purple troll. When Branch reached the pod of the guru the grey troll gently placed the wooden box on the doorstep of Creek and then once more he then hid himself away in the leaves near to the spiritual troll’s pod. The guru opened the door to his pod, he felt excited to see what the present for today would be from his secret gift giver, as the spiritual troll looked down at the gift Creek smiled widely feeling glad to see his next present waiting for him. The purple troll quickly but carefully lifted the gift up, he opened it, as the paper showed to him the wooden box inside, Creek’s eyes widened while at the same time a gasp of wonder left him and awe filled the guru. “How beautiful.” He said softly, as the spiritual troll turned the box over in his hands he realised this had been handmade for him just like the chocolates   
When he came to this conclusion the guru quickly looked up towards the leaves where he knew his gift giver liked to hide and said asked the other troll. “Did you make this?”

A few moments later a paper aeroplane came towards him, Creek put one hand out to catch it but the plane landed in his hair the purple troll laughed slightly when this happened. He carefully placed the box down on a table beside his door inside the pod, with this done the guru fished the paper aeroplane out of his hair and then opened the note, the answer to his question was a simple yes. “It’s magnificent, thank you. I’ve never seen such a beautiful wooden box before now. Your clearly very talented and I look forwards to seeing what you give me for a present for tomorrow.” After he said this the purple troll made his way back into the pod being careful not to look behind him as he went and shut the door so he would not be tempted to try and get a peek at who had made this wonderful gift for him.

After hearing these complimentary words from Creek Branch found himself doing something which he had not done for years smiling slightly. Realising that he was smiling the grey troll touched his face he could hardly believe that Creek of all trolls was the one making him smile, but never the less it was happening and this fact left the survivalist feeling more than a little confused. Branch shook himself to dislodge these feelings, then set off into the village to get those items he had asked the shop owners for and had been told would be available today. It was when the grey troll was looking around the craft shop he spotted some clear quartz and amethyst beads, as soon as Branch set his eyes on them he knew what he was going to do with them. The survivalist picket them up, along with all the items he would need to turn them into another gift for Creek. With this decided on Branch started towards the till so he could look through a choice of materials to make a blanket from which he had asked the shop owner for the day before.

As Branch came towards her the shop owner smiled widely at the grey troll the mint green skinned and lemon yellowed haired troll knew Branch very well as he often shopped in her store. She watched the survivalist feels each one of the fabrics, as Cotton had spent a long time in the stores this morning finding fabric she felt thought might work for him, she was pleased to see Branch taking his time over his choices. After a few moments the grey troll then started to look through them properly to pick out those ones which he would purchase for the project which the survivalist had planned for them. In the end Branch chose the ones which were bright blue with little white stars and swirls on it, green patterned with gold leaves picked out and a plain purple to match Creek’s colourings. With his fabrics now chosen out the grey troll gave Cotton a nod and then said to the shop owner softly. “These will be perfect, thank you for finding them for me. I would like these too.”

“Thank you I am glad I was able to help you find the fabrics you needed.” The mint green troll told the survivalist with a wide warm smile as she rang up his purchases.

Branch payed for his items, he packed them up into his back pack, before making his way out of the shop, as he left the grey troll bumped into another troll and said apologetically. “Oh I’m sorry I wasn’t…Oh hi Creek, sorry about that I wasn’t looking were I was going.”

“It’s okay Branch, I wasn’t concentrating either…Doing some shopping?” Creek asked politely determined to keep his promise to himself to try to act in a friendlier way towards the survivalist whenever they met.

The grey troll gave the other male troll a confused look as he was polite to him, but Branch answered the question the other troll had asked him. “Yes, I just needed a few things for my bunker, things I couldn’t get from the wild.”

Creek felt very nervous there was something he wanted to say to Branch and he wasn’t sure how the survivalist would respond to what he was going to say to him, but Creek felt he should still make say what he felt he should to the other male troll. “That makes sense. Um look I know we don’t always get along and I’ll admit some of that is my fault for not trying to understand why you are how you are, but I’d like to change that…If you’d be willing to.”

Branch was stunned by these words from the other male troll, so much so it took him quite some time to find his voice and say to the other male troll. “I’d be willing to try Creek…It probably won’t be easy for me to let you close, but I do want to try to change things between us.”

“Thank you, I was thinking that we should start with something simple.” The spiritual troll said to him gently.

“What did you have in mind?” The survivalist asked as he titled his head to one side and frowned in a way which Creek found utterly adorable. 

The guru answered this question saying. “I thought we could start by just meeting for some cup cakes and tea in my pod this afternoon at around three. I promise nothing underhanded just tea, cake and conversation what do you say?”

Branch contemplated this idea for a few moments and then nodded his head at the purple troll. “That would be good. Thank you for the promise Creek, I know that is something I can trust when it comes to you. I better get on I’ll see you tonight at three.”

“Yes I’ll see you then.” Creek wanted to hug the grey troll but knew not to, instead the guru carefully shook his hand instead.

The survivalist shook his hand in return, then when the two of them released each other’s hands Branch gave the other male troll a wave then he headed off back to the bunker. The purple troll stood there watched him walking away with an odd aching inside him, this was a feeling which Creek didn’t like and he found himself wondering exactly what it meant for him to be feeling like this after this encounter with Branch. The guru contemplated going to watch Branch open his latest gift, but Creek didn’t want to risk the survivalist catching him not after the progress they had made today so instead the spiritual troll made his way home promising himself that he would make sure to watch the other troll tomorrow.


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three:

Branch had been stunned by his third gift two large stacks one of drawing pads and a second of note pads they would last him a very long time and this knowledge had thrilled the grey troll. Once his gift had been opened the survivalist had then spent his time in the bunker until it was time to go and see Creek for tea and cupcakes on working on his third and fourth gifts for this troll. The grey troll carefully slid the round clear quartz and amethyst beads onto special strong beading thread he didn’t want to drop one and break it. Branch had never tried to make something like this before, but he didn’t let this fact deter him from trying any way and the grey troll felt that so far his work looked rather good for a first attempt. When three o’clock drew near the survivalist placed the gift he was making to one side, he put on brown wool gloves, a thicker green coat over his green leaf vest, sturdy brown boots and a thick blue scarf, then made his way from the bunker and to the pod of the spiritual troll. When Branch reached the door he knocked politely and waited, sure enough a few moments later the door to the pod opened. Creek was fighting not to show how happy and relived he was that Branch was there and settled on a small smile for the other male troll. “Hey, I’m glad you came Branch.” As he spoke the guru he couldn’t help but notice the sapphire blue scarf about the survivalist’s neck despite this Creek didn’t say anything about it because he didn’t want to upset his guest.

“Thank you for asking me to tea.” The grey troll said, he only came in when Creek gestured him inside.

“Here let me take your coat and scarf.” The spiritual troll offered politely.

Branch quickly took them off and handed them across to Creek, putting the gloves into the pockets of his coat, and then gesturing down at his boots said. “Were would you like me to put these? The last thing I want is to track dirty foot prints through your home.”

“Over here.” The guru said to him gesturing to one side as he hung the coat and scarf up for the other male troll.

The grey troll slipped the boots off putting them were Creek had told him to, with this done the guru led Branch into his pod, when they reached the living room the grey troll stopped to look at a beautiful purple mandala on the wall. “This is amazing. Is it one of your mothers?”

“No one of mine.” Creek told him coming to stand and look at it with the other troll. “You’ve seen my mother’s work before then?” The guru asked him with gentle curiosity.

“Yes, once many years ago. I always admired them, when I was a child I begged your mother for a long time to teach me and eventually she did.” Branch told him his face becoming soft as he thought about those happy long gone days.

“Do you still draw them?” Creek asked turning his head to look at the troll standing at his side drinking in the expression on the face of the grey troll.

Slowly a small smile turned up the lips of the survivalist as he admitted to the other male troll. “Yes occasionally.”

This simple confession and the smile had the thoughts of the guru tumbling over themselves and Creek felt utterly confused and at the same time oddly pleased to know his mother had managed to connect to the angry withdraw troll who was now sitting on his sofa. The guru quickly pulled himself together, Creek went into the kitchen he began to make the tea, while the water boiled the purple troll pulled out a tray, onto which he placed a plate and put eight cupcakes on the plate. When the water boiled he brewed the tea, pored it into two mugs and then placed the mugs onto the tray before taking them into the main room of the pod. There was something about seeing Branch sitting on the sofa of his pod which warmed the heart of Creek in a way that nothing ever had before now. The spiritual troll set the tray down on the table in front of Branch, he sat next to him and gestured towards the tray saying to the grey troll. “Pick which ever mug you like.”

“Thank you.” The survivalist took one of the mugs he sipped it, frowned and then said softly. “Is this peppermint?”

“Yes, I thought you might like it.” As he said this Creek tried not to blush and to pretend that he didn’t notice that Branch smelt of earth, fresh snow and pine, a sent which the guru found strangely intoxicating.

“It’s lovely, thank you for being so thoughtful Creek.” Branch said before he sipped the tea enjoying the flavour of the tea.

The purple troll smiled, he was happy to hear the other troll liked the peppermint tea, Creek picked up his own mug before sipping the tea himself, while he drank the tea the guru watched as Branch’s bright teal eyes strolled over the very brightly iced cupcakes on the plate. “The one with pink icing is vanilla and strawberry, the purple icing is black current, yellow and green icing for lemon and lime, the light green is mint chocolate, orange icing orange flavour and the blue is blueberry.” Creek told the grey troll pointing at each cake as he spoke.

“Nice selection.” Branch said with a nod, before much to the surprise of the spiritual troll the survivalist chose the black current cup cake, he pulled back the paper of the cupcake carefully and then bites into it. Creek almost drops his tea as a sound of pure pleasure leaves the grey troll and an expression of pure bliss comes onto face of the Branch. This reaction to the cupcake causes a warm feeling spread through the guru and the purple troll found himself feeling very jealous of the cupcake. The purple troll desperately tries to push this feeling to one side and move his eyes away the face if the other troll, Creek did this because he didn’t want Branch to finding him staring. When the guru finally managed to look away from the grey troll, his thoughts were in a confused tangle and Creek’s emotions were just as muddled. The spiritual troll can’t understand what is happening to him, but he knew that something was going on deep down inside him, something which made the guru feel strangely happy.

To distract himself from these strange thoughts and feelings Creek quickly reached out and chose the blueberry cupcake to eat. The spiritual troll pulled back the paper, then bit into the cupcake as he did so the guru had to admit Biggie had done an especially good job of this batch of cupcakes. There was silence between the two male trolls for a few moments, but for once it the quiet was not uncomfortable, but this time it was instead companionable. Eventually Creek somehow managed to gather together enough of his thoughts to be able to say to the other male troll. “I’d like to see one of your mandalas, that is if you would be willing to show me.”

“Oh…There no were near as good as yours and your mothers.” Branch said looking down at the cake paper he had left in his hands, the grey troll was blushing slightly and suddenly feeling very shy.

“I’m sure they will be wonderful Branch.” Creek told him honestly taking one of the survivalist’s hands into his and squeezed it slightly.

When the purple troll realised what he was doing, he went to release the grey trolls hand, but the survivalist surprised him by closing his fingers around those of Creek. Branch wasn’t sure why he didn’t want to lose the contact with the spiritual troll, but whatever the reason might be this felt right. “Thank you Creek for all of this…It’s been a long time since…Well…” The words of the grey troll faded away into a gloomy silence, his ears dropped slightly and his eyes also filled with sadness.

“It’s alright…You don’t have to say it…I know what you are trying to say.” The guru assured him gently, he knew after all that Branch was like him an orphan, Creek swallowed hard, he squeezed Branch’s hand again and then spoke to the other troll once more in a soft voice. “You know we have that in common…We should try to be there for each other instead of fighting…It’s not healthy for either of us.”

Branch gave him a nod of agreement, the words of the guru made sense to him and they also made the survivalist feel a little better. The two male trolls sat together like this in silence for a few moments, then the grey troll decided he would ask the guru if he would like to come and have tea in his bunker, Branch was surprised when he found himself blushing as he asked Creek. “Would…Would you like to come to the bunker for tea and cupcakes next time?”

The purple troll was surprised when Branch asked him this but he covered this initial reaction to this offer quickly. “I know you don’t invite many into your home, so I’d be honoured to come to have tea with you.” The spiritual troll told him with a gentle smile while inside he was thrilled as well as excited by the fact that the survivalist had invited him into his home.

“When would you like to come for tea?” The grey troll asked him blushing more deeply because he still felt very shy about this whole situation.

Noticing the blush of the survivalist Creek wanted to set him at ease and so he said to the other male troll. “What do say to tomorrow at the same time as today? I’d very much like to make this an every day event between us, as long as that is not too much too soon for you.”

“That might be a little too soon for me…How about the day after that?” Branch asked him looking for a compromise.

“Alright the day after it is then.” The purple troll said to him more than happy to come to this understanding with the survivalist. The grey troll gave the guru a small smile, as soon as Creek noticed this smile he felt warmth filling him all over again, at the same time the spiritual troll wondered what Branch might look like when he smiled properly and he became determined to discover the answer to this question. The two male trolls ate their cupcakes and drank their tea, Branch and Creek spoke about the grey troll’s crafts and inventions and what meditation and yoga was like. Something which after the guru spoke to him about it the survivalist was willing to grudgingly admit sounded quiet as bad as he thought and might even be interesting to try.

“So does that mean maybe when I come to see you, I could get you to try a simple meditation with me?” Creek asked him with a cheeky smile.

The grey troll looked at the guru out of the corner of his eye, Branch had to admit that he rather admired the courage, as well as the cheek of the other male troll and said to the other male troll. “I’ll consider it Creek.”

The guru chuckles slightly as the grey troll said this in answer to his question, he knew that this was likely to be the only concession which Branch was likely to make to his request and so he accepted this. With the tea and cupcakes now finished the grey troll put his mug onto the tray, then turned towards Creek and said to him gratefully. “I really enjoyed this Creek and I look forward to seeing you at the bunker.”

“I’ll admit that I am intrigued to see your home.” As the purple troll spoke they both got up from the sofa, Creek escorted Branch to the door of the pod, the grey troll put on his boots, his scarf, coat and scarf.

“Night Creek.” The survivalist said in a soft voice, while he said this the purple troll carefully opened the door for the survivalist.

“Night Branch.” After he said this the guru watched Branch walk away through the troll tree, as Creek watched him he felt a smile spread over his face, when the spiritual troll could no longer see the survivalist, he shut the door to the pod, Creek then leant against it and let out a deep sigh as he asked himself rhetorically. “What is happening to me?” Little did the guru know it but he was not the only troll to be asking himself this question Branch was also doing so as he made his way home to the bunker to carry on working on his next gift for Creek only stopping for dinner and then to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four:

When morning came Branch had his fourth and fifth gifts ready for Creek, the grey troll carefully wrapped them both in red snow flake covered tissue paper, then he slipped todays gift carefully into a gold fabric gift bag, with this done Branch dressed for the cold weather and then made his way out of the bunker heading for Creek’s home. As he had been going for the last few days the survivalist placed the gift in front of purple troll’s door, then the grey troll concealed himself in the nearby leaves and waited for Creek to come out for his next gift very much looking forward to seeing the reaction of the guru to his latest present.

A short while later the spiritual troll opened the door, he instantly looked down, the guru was well aware his gift giver came to him early everyday and Creek had to admit that he was rather impressed by this fact. The guru carefully lifted up the gift bag, he gently slipped the tissue covered object inside of the bag out of the gift bag and then carefully placed the bag into his trouser pocket. When Creek had done this he unfolded the tissue paper from around his gift, as the bracelet came into view the eyes of the spiritual troll went wide, it was three strands of small perfectly formed round, alternating clear quartz and amethyst beads wound around each other in a swirl. The spiritual troll had never seen such beautiful work before now, he put the tissue paper into the pocket with the bag, then carefully placed it around the wrist which did have the hug time bracelet on and did the bracelet up. Creek had to admit that it really did look good on his wrist and the spiritual energy he could feel coming from it felt very positive and protective. Despite feeling this energy coming from this item the guru decided that he would not mention it to his gift giver at this time just in case it made him or her retreat from him in some way. “Thank you, this is beautiful! I have never seen anything like this before now I assume like the other gifts, well accept the book that you made it?”

As always a paper aeroplane came towards him from the nearby leaves, carefully the purple troll caught hold of the plane and unfolded it, the answer to his question was yes I did. “This is wow…Have you ever made something like this before?” Another plane flew towards him this time Creek used his hair to catch the paper aeroplane this time and unfolded it, the note read, I’m so glad you like it. “I look forward to seeing what gift you will bring for me tomorrow.” After the purple troll said this he went back into his home so that the one giving him present could leave without being seeing.

Once Branch was sure that the guru wasn’t going to come back out of his pod he walked into the village, the grey troll made his way to the shops again in order to gather up the last few items he would need for the gifts he planned to make for Creek. Once the survivalist was sure he had everything he needed Branch went back to his home, when he arrived there the grey troll found his next gift waiting for him, the survivalist carefully opened it and inside the paper were some coloured art pencils and some normal led ones. This gift made the survivalist smile a little bit, which ever troll was sending him these gifts they knew him well and was making sure to give him presents he would both find useful and like a fact which touched the survivalist on a deep level. Branch had to wonder who was the one behind these gifts, it was the first time he had been curious about this, because usually he felt sure that Poppy was the one giving him the gifts, but this year he felt sure that whichever troll this was it wasn’t the princess. Slowly a second smile lifted the lips of the grey troll it would be nice to think that there might be another troll out there beside Poppy who knew him well and was willing to give him gifts for twelve days.

When Branch got inside the bunker he put this gift to one side, then the grey troll turned his attention to his purchases from today, he was rather pleased with one of the ready made gifts which the grey troll was planning to use as his sixth gift to Creek, it was a yellow coat for winter with a nice deep hood and as Branch stood looking at the coat he could picture it covered in an intricate mandala for protection he had invented years go but the grey troll knew he wouldn’t do that to this coat. Still wanting to sew though the grey troll got out his sewing basket, Branch sat down on a chair near the fire in the bunker and then set to work on the gift which had required all of the fabric which the survivalist had brought from Cotton. Branch spent all day working, only stopping to eat and when the night came the grey troll went to sleep happy with the progress he had made on the gift he planned to give to Creek on the seventh day. 

 

When Branch woke up the next day he picked up the necklace he had made to go with the bracelet carefully he placed it wrapped up in the red tissue paper in a red gift bag bad embroidered with a gold holly pattern. As the grey troll stood on the doorstep of the pod, he found himself looking at the door of the pod, without really knowing why Branch placed his hand out onto the door, there was something about this which felt to the grey troll as though he was looking at something he had seen before. Suddenly survivalist felt like this door was a wall or a barrier between him and something very important, all of these feelings greatly confused Branch, he wondered what was so important about Creek and just what he was feeling. There was however one thing which the grey troll felt was happening which was that something in his life was changing in a good way with the giving of these gifts and getting to know Creek once more.

The grey troll shook himself, he took his hand away from the door of the pod and then he hid himself in the nearby leaves once more. As soon as the door of the pod opened the purple troll looked down, he smiled at the sight of another gift bag, Creek lifted it up, he opened it and drew out what was inside. The guru just like last time pocketed the gift bag, he unwrapped the tissue to show a matching necklace for the bracelet he had received the day before. Creek was just as awed by the necklace as he had been by the bracelet the day before, after putting the tissue paper into his pocket the spiritual troll put the necklace on the energy of this item just like the other piece of jewellery was wonderfully calm and protective. Once the guru was sure that it was secure he looked up to the leaves smiled widely, he decided this time that he would mention the energy of this gift to the one giving it to him and so Creek said softly but gratefully to the other troll. “Thank you this is beautiful just like the bracelet from yesterday…The energy of this piece is amazing…You’re clearly a very spiritual troll, this makes me intrigued to know more about you, I was not aware of another troll in the tribe who was like me.”

A few moments later a paper aeroplane came towards him, being used to this form of communication now Creek caught it with ease, the guru unfolded the paper and read the words on the paper to himself, I had no idea I was even remotely spiritual, thank you for showing me this possibility it explains a few things I have been thinking about and feeling lately. The smile on the face of the guru grew, he then made his way back into his pod, Creek was not only pleased with his gift today, but also with find out there might be another spiritual troll in the tribe. The guru was also very much looking forward to seeing Branch this evening and partaking in tea, cupcakes and conversation with the other male troll once more.

Slowly the grey troll came out of hiding he found himself smiling yet again, the survivalist was aware of the fact that he had been smiling a lot more lately, it did not upset him in the way it might have before now but it did confuse him a great deal. Branch had things he needed to do today to get ready for the visit of the purple troll to the bunker, so he ruthlessly pushed these thoughts to one side to analyse later. The survivalist made his way into town, the grey troll already had a selection of teas for Creek to choose from when he came over, but he felt it would be wise to get some cupcakes and biscuits for this afternoon to go with the tea. As he made his way to the baker Branch tried not to think about what he and Creek would talk about tonight, doing so made the grey troll feel a little bit nervous, a reaction which puzzled Branch. The survivalist let out a sigh, he couldn’t but wonder what was wrong with him lately, the grey troll decided that he would try and think about all of these things while he did some sewing after Creek went home.

The grey troll made his way into Biggies bakery, he browsed the choices which the shop had for a few moments, eventually the grey troll chooses a selection of biscuits and cupcakes for his night with Creek, he closed the boxes they were in around them and then he took them in their boxes over to the large blue troll. “I’d like these please Biggie.”

He looked at Branch and then to his choices, Biggie was rather surprised to see the grey troll making the purchases he was, the blue troll really wanted to ask him what was going on, but Biggie resisted asking this question and rang the sale up for the other troll instead. The survivalist could tell that the other male troll wanted nothing more than to ask him why he was getting what he was, Branch was surprised but pleased when Biggie didn’t ask the questions which he had wanted to. The grey troll payed for the boxes of cookies and biscuits, he packed them into his backpack, Branch then he made his way out of the shop, through the town and back to his home. By the time he arrived at the bunker the grey troll found a green gift bag decorated with ivy waiting for him, as he looked at the present the survivalist found himself suddenly aware of eyes on him, Branch didn’t feel threatened by these eyes so he felt sure it was his own gift giver and it left him wondering what the present was for the giver to be watching him this time unlike the other two which his midwinter gift giver had left him since the first one.

The grey troll unwrapped the gift from the tissue paper which was inside the bag, within the tissue paper was a simple black jewellery box, he opened the box inside it laying on white satin was a long crystal point which was grey, but when it shifted in the light rainbow colours shot through it. Branch gasped, he’d never seen anything like this, but the survivalist had heard of them they were called hidden rainbow crystals, these crystals were rare and highly sought after by trolls, so a gift like this was not only expensive but special. Gently Branch held the crystal, he blinked as it gave him a strange feeling, a warm one which made him feel suddenly calmer than he had ever felt before now. The grey troll touched the flat bottom of this crystal it clearly wasn’t meant to be warn, so Branch assumed he was supposed to stand it up somewhere in the bunker and so the survivalist made his way down into his home to find the right place for this crystal. Creek was watching him with a huge grin on his face, he’d been concerned that Branch wouldn’t accept this gift and was glad to be proven wrong by the other male troll.


	5. Chapter five

Chapter five:

The grey troll had spent some time finding the place which felt right for the crystal, Branch had never done something like this before, now Creek had told him he had a spiritual side the survivalist was trying to listen to it and eventually he found the crystals home in his bedroom on his bedside table. Once this was done in preparation for the visit of the one he was giving gifts to Branch hid anything which might give away he was the one giving the other male troll gifts. At three on the afternoon on the fifth day of the twelve days of midwinter gift giving Creek knocked on the hatch of the bunker, then waited for an answer, sure enough a few moments later the hatch opened up and Branch appeared before him. “Hey come on in Creek.” The grey troll said gesturing him inside.

The guru followed the other male troll into his home, Creek was surprised to find that it was much lighter down here than he had been expecting, the bunker was warm and it was also very homely. The spiritual troll sat down on the sofa on the living room, Branch looked across at the other male troll and asked the guru. “I have a choice of teas, would you like to choose one?”

“Oh, sure what do you have?” Creek asked in return a little surprised to hear that the survivalist had a variety of tea.

Branch answered this question by saying to the other male troll. “Well I have chamomile, peppermint, vanilla, dandelion, nettle, rose, strawberry and orange.”

“That’s quiet the selection…I think you might actually have more teas than me. I think I’d like to try vanilla tea.” The guru said to the grey troll with a smile.

With a nod for his guest Branch made his way into the kitchen, he started making tea for the two of them, while the water was boiling the grey troll got out a tray he placed a plate onto it and then Branch put the choice of cakes and biscuits onto it. The survivalist chose two mugs for the tea from the cupboard, he placed the bags into the cups, added the boiling water, Branch brewed the tea for them both and then carried the tray into the living room saying to Creek as he went. “Here we go.”

“Thank you Branch.” The purple troll said gratefully while the survivalist placed the tray onto the table and then sat down on the sofa with him.

The grey troll gestured at the right hand mug as he said to the other male troll. “Your vanilla tea, please feel free to choose which ever one of the cupcakes or biscuits you like.”

“Are any of them flavoured?” Creek asked curiously as he looked at selection the biscuits and cupcakes on the plate.

Branch gave a nod and then pointed at them saying. “The biscuits are chocolate chip milk, white and dark chocolate, the cupcakes are chocolate flavoured and coffee flavoured.”

“I’ve never tried coffee cake before.” The purple troll admitted to the survivalist as he lifted the cup cake and peeled back the cake paper.

“I think you’ll like it.” Branch told him before he started to sip his nettle tea.

A few moments later Creek hummed with pleasure, swallowed the bite of cupcake he had just taken and then said to the grey troll. “You were right that was really nice.”

“So how is your midwinter gift giving going Creek?” The grey troll asked him conversationally.

Creek answered this question by saying. “It is going very well thank you for asking…Poppy mentioned you take part in this tradition every year.”

Branch gave him a nod before he explained the situation to the other male troll. “Yes I do, years ago Poppy and I came to an understanding over it, I take part and in exchange she leaves me alone for a month afterwards.”

The purple troll chuckled slightly before he spoke to Branch again. “That sounds like the kind of deal which you and Poppy would reach.”

The survivalist shrugged slightly. “It is something which works out well for both of us.”

“I can imagine. You and Poppy have a strange, but close relationship…Are you two…You know?” Creek asked the other troll making airy gestures and blushing slightly as he did so.

Branch shook his head quickly before saying vehemently. “Dating or romantically involved no…! Defiantly not! We are just good friends, if anything I’d say I see Poppy as a little sister.”

The purple troll felt hugely relived when the survivalist told him this, Creek found his reaction to the other trolls words to be highly confusing, but at the same time it felt like something inside him was clicking into place, like that he had found that one piece of a puzzle that you’ve been looking for and then find in an unusual place. “Have you ever dated?” Creek asked him suddenly before he could stop himself. The survivalist gave the other male troll a shocked look, the guru slammed a hand over his mouth, he blushed brightly and took his hand away from his mouth then said to Branch. “I am sorry! I can’t believe I asked you that question! That was…Really out of order of me! I am so sorry!”

Branch though surprised by what the other troll had asked him, at the same time wanted to reassure the purple troll that he was not annoyed at him for asking him what he had. “I can understand you being curious about it…You’re not the first troll to ask me that question…Poppy did once too and more or less in exactly the same way as you just did…I’ll tell you what I told her, I have dated, it was a long time ago and no I am not telling you which troll or trolls I dated.”

The blushing spiritual troll gave him a grateful nod and then said to Branch still blushing brightly. “Thanks for answering the question Branch.”

“Your welcome Creek.” Branch told him with a small smile and a shake of the head, as Creek picked up another coffee cup cake the grey troll said. “You really seem to like those.”

“I do, I’ll have to get some more of these from Biggie.” The spiritual troll told him before starting to eat the cup cake. The survivalist chose a white chocolate chip cookie and ate this while Creek ate the cup cake, when the cupcake and cookie had been eaten the guru spoke to Branch once more. “Branch can I see one of your mandala please.”

The grey troll thought about this for a moment, without saying anything he got to his feet crossed the room, then took a note book out of the bookcase and brought it over to Creek. “Here, fair warning they are not all that good.”

“I’m sure they aren’t bad.” The guru said to Branch kindly before accepting the plain grey covered note book from Branch and opening it to look at the other male troll’s work. On the first page was a simple but well executed mandala, three pages later the eyes of the spiritual troll went wide, the mandala before him here was ornate and had been rendered in two shades of blue. “Wow this is amazing…” Creek told him honestly showing him the mandala he was looking at.

“Oh, that one, not bad I guess.” Branch said with a nonchalant shrug for the other male troll.  
“Not bad…You have real talent! I would love it if you would draw one for me.” The guru said to Branch earnestly.

The survivalist looked at Creek with shock, but as the purple troll looked back at him he could see that he meant these words, seeing this made a warm feeling trickle its way through Branch, the grey troll didn’t try to name it and instead said to Creek. “I would be honoured to Creek, but would you be willing to wait until after midwinter?”

“Of cause!” The guru eagerly assured him, after he said this the spiritual troll went back to the pad looking through the others, Creek had to admit that he was very impressed by the mandala’s he drew and it made him wonder if Branch drew anything else. “Do you do any other kind of drawing?”

“Yes, I draw my inventions, I also draw things I see in the forest which interest me or catch my eye.” Branch admitted blushing slightly, he went back to the book case, went over drew out another pad, came back over to Creek, sat beside him and started to show the other troll his drawings.

The guru had never seen such beautifully rendered drawings before now, it was easy to see that these pictures were extremely accurate, as Creek looked through these pictures the smile on the face of the purple troll grew and he addressed the survivalist in praising and awe filled voice. “You’re really quiet the artist…I had no idea you were this talented Branch.”

“Thank you Creek…I’ve never shown any other troll my art before now…” As his words faded Branch got up, he went over to another part of the bunker, he returned with a framed picture, sat back down next to the guru and held it out towards Creek saying as he did so in a clearly nervous voice. “I wanted to give you this for a long time but…But I worried it would cause you more pain.”

Frowning with confusion Creek took the framed picture from Branch, as he looked at the picture his eyes went wide, drawn in absolute detail and with the perfect colours as well as detail were his mother, his father and himself. The purple troll looked from this picture at the clearly concerned grey troll sitting next to him and then back to the picture before saying to him in a small emotional voice. “Branch…This is…Thank you.” The guru placed the picture at one end of the sofa leaning against it, he then hugged the grey troll hard and said in a soft slightly tearful voice. “Oh Branch, thank you.”

Slowly the survivalist placed his arms around Creek returning the embrace while saying at the same time. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I don’t like it Branch I love it.” The grey troll told him with sincerity. “I promise that I will treasure this gift.”

“Happy midwinter Creek.” Branch told him in a gentle voice.

“Happy midwinter Branch…I’m sorry I don’t have anything to give you in return.” The guru said feeling regretful for not having something to give the other male troll in turn.

The grey troll hugged him a little tighter before saying to him. “You don’t need to give me anything in exchange Creek. I’m just glad you like it so much.”

The guru pulled back from the hug, he shook his head at Branch and then said. “You don’t understand…I have no pictures of my parents…They were all lost when we left the troll tree, so this…This is amazing, considering my age in this picture you must have drawn it from memory.”

“I didn’t…If I’d known…One moment.” The grey troll released Creek, he got up once again, walked across the room and came back with a simple wooden box, he sat next to the spiritual troll and spoke to him. “I keep my pictures in here.” The survivalist opened the box inside were many old pictures, the grey troll pulled out a picture and held it out to him. “I would like you to have this too.”

Creek took the picture from the grey troll his hands shaking it was of his parents, he looked to Branch and asked in an awed voice. “How…How did you get this?”

“My mother and father, were friends with your parents.” The grey troll told him his voice soft as he explained how he got this picture.

Creek swallowed hard, then he whispered. “I’m sorry I didn’t know…I didn’t…But I should have… Are there any more pictures?”  
“There are.” Branch assured him, he drew out one of Creek’s father holding a tiny baby troll with blue hair, while Creek’s mother stood at his side and held it out towards the guru. 

“Is that baby you?” The purple troll asked the other troll softly as he looked at the picture.  
Slowly the survivalist gave him a nod and said. “Yeah it is.”

Creek looked closely at the picture, he couldn’t really see much more of the baby Branch but he can clearly make out the hair, it was such an amazing shade of blue it was like a sapphire with a slight purple tone to it. “You had blue hair…” As the guru said this he looked up at the black hair of the grey troll wondering what the other troll’s hair might look like now.

The survivalist followed the gaze of the spiritual troll towards his hair. “Yeah I did…It was such a long time ago now that I had really forgotten the colour of my hair looked like.” As Branch confessed this he looked down at the picture and felt wistful feeling pass through him, his colours felt to him like something from another space and time.

“There is one more picture in here I want to show you.” Branch told him before drawing the last one out and holding it out towards the purple troll with the back towards Creek.

Frowning with confusion the guru took this picture, he turned it over and his eyes widened, the picture was of himself at about aged three and in his arm holding onto his finger was a teal skinned royal blue haired baby troll. “Oh…This is us…Isn’t it?”

“Yeah it is…You were a cute kid.” The grey troll said to the guru a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth once more.

As Branch said those words and smiled Creek blushed, he’d never been complimented by the grey troll before now, it made him feel good inside and he wanted the other male troll to compliment him again. They stood together looking at this picture in silence for some time and then the spiritual troll then said Branch very gratefully. “Thank you, for all of this…”

“You are welcome, midwinter is a time of peace and giving after all, it felt right to show you all of this now.” As he spoke, the grey troll had to admit that he felt glad have done this for Creek and it made him feel a lot closer to the guru than he had in a long time.

“It’s getting late I should head home. I’ll see you again for tea at mine, the same time won’t I?” The spiritual troll asked him.

Branch gave him a nod as he said. “Sure, but not tomorrow, the day after I need time for the midwinter gift giving and I am sure you need it too.”

Creek smiled at him as he asked. “Yeah I do. Can we try a simple meditating when you come to see me?”

The survivalist thought about this quietly for a few moments, he then gave the other male troll a nod of agreement in response to this question. The purple troll smiled at him widely, he placed the photo up in his hair, then picked up the framed picture before making his way out of the bunker and towards his home. Branch watched him go with a smile on his face, the grey troll sat back down on the sofa, once more his thoughts and feelings were in a mess thanks to Creek.

Branch sighed, there was no denying it giving the purple troll gifts, seeing his reaction to them and spending this time with Creek was changing how he thought and felt about the other male troll. The survivalist got out his sewing, he sat sewing in his chair letting himself think about what was happening to him when it came to the spiritual troll. As he worked Branch began to realise that he cared about Creek, but it was also more than that the grey troll was feeling that somehow the guru was important to his life, special even somehow. The needle halted mid-stitch a slowly realisation dawned, the reason he was enjoying all of this and the reason he wanted to make Creek happy was because he loved the purple troll. Branch took a deep breath, his eyes were wide, he felt like an idiot for not realising sooner but at the same time the grey troll could understand why he had not realised that he had been felling in love with Creek. Now that the survivalist knew that he was in love with the purple troll he wasn’t quite sure what he was going to do with this new knowledge of his own feelings, but he felt sure that these feelings were not going to leave him. Branch let out a really deep sigh, he lay his head back against the cushions of the chair and then stared at the roof of the bunker his eyes lost in thought.


	6. Chapter six

Chapter six:

When Branch woke up the next morning his mind was very much focused on Creek and the fact that he now knew he was in love with the purple troll. The survivalist wasn’t sure what he was going to do about these feelings for the other troll as yet, after all the purple troll and himself were just starting to become friends again and Branch didn’t want to ruin this by making a confession of feelings which it was highly unlikely Creek would return at this time. After much thought on this subject the grey troll decided in the end that he wouldn’t say anything about his romantic feelings to Creek just yet, instead he would try to be a good friend to the other male troll, and if in time he felt that the guru might love him in return then he would confess at that time. With his decision on what he was going to do about his feelings now made the survivalist carefully wrapped up the coat up in deep blue paper which was decorated with silver glittering stars, he put a silver ribbon around it and tied it into a big bow on top of the present before heading out to deliver this sixth gift to the spiritual troll.

When Creek came out he instantly noticed the larger present was waiting for him as it always was, the guru was looking forward to seeing what it contained, as the paper fell away to show the yellow coat which caused the purple troll to catch his breath it was wonderful and Creek really wished he had found this coat himself it was perfect for him in every way possible. The guru shrugged the coat on, it fitted faultlessly, the coat was waterproof and was very warm, he brought the hood up, his hair fitted easily inside it helping to prevent it from getting wet from any snow or rain during the winter season. “Thank you…You’ve been so thoughtful with your gifts…I’d love to know which troll is behind this…When the gift giving is over would you mind if I try to find out who you are?” Creek asked his hidden gift giver as he took the coat off and hung it on one of the hook just inside his door.

Just when the purple troll thought he was going to get an answer to this question a paper plane came out of the leaves, relived by the sight of it Creek caught the plane and unfolded it. The message inside read, I would like to be found, I feel a connection to you one which I don’t understand at this time, but I feel that is very important in my life. The purple troll found himself rereading this note, he’d never expected this to happen to him, but Creek had to admit that he to had felt a connection to this hidden troll. “I feel that connection too…I don’t understand completely myself either but as you say it feels deep and important.”

After he spoke another paper aeroplane came towards him, Creek caught this one too, he quickly opened it and read the words on the paper I’ll be ready for you to find me then, these words made the purple smile slightly, he looked towards the leaves and then before he returned to the pod the purple troll said very softly to the other troll. “Thank you for everything.”

Branch watched the guru walk back into the pod, once Creek was gone the survivalist left his hiding place, he started to walk home slowly thinking about everything as he went. The grey troll had felt a little guilty for telling the other male troll that he didn’t understand the connection which both of them could feel forming between them at all, because there was at least part of it he did understand. The grey troll reminded himself firmly that he wasn’t going to say anything about his feelings towards Creek just yet because he wanted to find out if the guru had feelings for him to, but the fact that the other male troll was feeling a connection between them gave Branch hope something which he hasn’t had for a long time. Having some hope once more gave the survivalist a strange feeling inside, it was a wonderful warm and fluttery and the grey troll wanted to hold onto this feeling forever. Branch was beginning to realise that by spending his time, sending these gifts and being around Creek he was starting to heal from his loss and find a way to move forward with his life, the grey troll had to admit that he wasn’t sure how to feel about this change in his life just yet.

When Branch reached his home, he found his next gift waiting for him, he carefully took of the gleaming red paper to find inside a new green leaf jacket and long brown trousers with no patches. The grey troll looked the clothes over they were well made, the jacket and trousers were made from sensible materials which would be good for his life in the outdoors and he probably wouldn’t have to replace them for several years in the same way as he had not had to replace his current clothes for some years. Branch brought the new clothes into the bunker with him, as he went the grey troll planned to spend the rest of the day finishing the patch work blanket for Creek so that he could gift it to him on the next day. The survivalist was glad that over the past few days he had made good progress on the blanket, this meant that he just needed to work on it until bed today and it would be ready for the next day. The survivalist knew that after working all day today he wouldn’t have much time to make anything tomorrow what with delivering his gift and having tea with Creek again, knowing this made Branch glad that he had a CD of relaxing music ready to give the purple troll on the eight day of the gift giving and that he was planning a simpler handmade gift for the ninth day. So it was that by the time that Branch went to bed the patchwork blanket was at last completed, the grey troll was so tired by this time that he decided that he would wrap it in the morning ready for delivery to Creek.

 

When Branch woke up the next morning he carefully wrapped the blanket in a red paper with golden stars on it, he fastened a gold and red ribbon around the present. As the grey troll looked at the ribbon around this gift, Branch found himself imagining what it could be like to tie Creek up with the ribbon and take the other troll. The survivalist licked his lips, it was a powerful image and one which the grey troll liked a great deal, he knew with very little urging he would act upon. Branch battled this desire down, he was determined that he would keep it in check for now, after all he still didn’t know if Creek had any romantic feelings for him at all.

The survivalist took a deep breath, he let it out, once Branch was sure that he had all of his feeling under control again he then made his way out of the bunker and to the home of the purple troll carrying the large gift with him. Carefully Branch settled this large gift onto the door step of Creek hoping that he would like it as much as he thought he might. Quickly the grey troll hid himself in the leaves near to the guru’s home, he got his paper and pen out of his back pack in case he needed to ask any questions from the spiritual troll then settled down to wait for the guru to come out of his pod and open his present.

Creek came out of his home excited to see if his next gift was there and was stunned but excited by the size of the present which was waiting for him. Carefully the purple troll lifted the gift up, he took the ribbon off of the gift laying it to one side on the table beside his door, then the guru able to feel the present inside the paper was something soft carefully opened the gift and let out a gasp as he set eyes on what was within the paper. Creek had never seen a handmade blanket like this before now, it was exquisitely beautiful, he knew that any troll would be proud to own such a blanket and that if it had been sold this blanket would have made a lot of money. Creek took the blanket into his pod, he very carefully put it down onto the sofa, then the spiritual troll came back to the door of his pod and spoke to his as always hidden mystery gift giver. “Thank you, the blanket was amazing, I’ve never seen one so fine before, that was…That was fine enough to have been a wooing gift.”

A few moments after he said this a paper plane sailed towards him, it landed at his feet, the purple troll lifted it up and opened the plane to read what was inside. I am glad you liked the gift it took me a while to make it and who says the blanket is not a wooing gift as well as a midwinter present Creek. The guru looked up at the leaves with wide grey blue eyes, he found himself unable to speak for a few moments and then when he did speak to the other troll at last it was in a tiny whisper. “You really want to woo me?”

Another plane followed the first, this plane landed in the hair of the purple troll with his hands shaking slightly the spiritual troll fished the note out of his hair, he open the note, which contained one word, yes. Blushing a deeper shade of purple Creek looked towards the leaves, but before he could say anything to the other male troll another paper plane came towards him, quickly the guru caught it and opened the note which contained formal words which all trolls used at the start of a wooing will you allow me to woo you and perhaps win your heart? The purple troll thought about his gift givers request for a few moments and as he did this all he could think about was Branch asking him this question rather than this hidden troll. It was as this happened that Creek instantly knew that there was only one troll he would wish to woo and marry and that was the grey survivalist of the tribe. The guru looked to were his gift giver was hidden and shook his head as he said to the other troll as gently and apologetically as possibly. “I’m sorry, I can’t accept, there is another troll I am hoping will ask me that question. I…I love him, I hold little hope that he will ask me as I have given him no reason to give me such a blessing, but…But still I hold onto what little hope I have that maybe, just maybe he will ask me to be his.”

After a few moments all was quiet then a fourth paper plane came towards Creek, he caught it, he opened the plane the note inside it said. If you love him, then show him, encourage the one you love and show him that you wish him to ask you the old traditional question. The purple troll had to admit these were wise words, he felt very grateful towards the hidden troll, so Creek smiled and said to him thankfully. “Thank you, I will take your advice and try to give the one I love encouragement and I will endeavour to show this troll that I love him next time I see him.”

After he had said this Creek went back into his pod deep in thought, shutting the door behind him and making his way into the main room of the pod. Once the grey troll was sure that the other male troll wasn’t going to come back out of his pod Branch left his hiding point. The survivalist found himself wondering which troll it was that the spiritual troll was in love with and wanted to be the one wooing him for marriage, the grey troll envied that troll whoever they were. Knowing that the guru’s heart already belonged to another troll made the hope which Branch had been feeling inside him die again and he felt pain fill him. After this the grey troll spent some time just sitting on a limb of the troll tree looking at the view from the troll tree thinking about how foolish he had been to even think that Creek might be able to have romantic feelings for a troll like him. 

Eventually the survivalist shook himself out of his sad and hopeless mood, he still had gifts to make for Creek, knowing this he left the branch he had been sitting on and then Branch went back to his bunker to start making his gift for the ninth day. When the grey troll arrived at the clearing around his home he found a shining gold present waiting for him, seeing another midwinter gift made him feel a little flicker of happiness ignite inside him once more. Branch approached the gift, he carefully opened the paper up inside were a selection of new tools, the eyes of the grey troll went wide and suddenly all at once the survivalist was well aware of the eyes of his gift give on them once more. Slowly Branch inspected each one of the tools, they were amazing, a gift like this was not only hard to get hold of but expensive to, this gift showed a lot of thought on the part of his gift giver and so the grey troll said to the troll hiding from him. “Thank you. I will make great use of these.” Having giving the other troll his thanks Branch took his time to inspect each one of the tools before carefully putting them into his backpack and then making his way into his home.


	7. Chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be going home for the holidays, I am going to try to post the next few chapters when I can. Any way happy holidays all!

Chapter seven:

The survivalist spent his day in the bunker working on the ninth gift, he was making these gifts out of beads the grey troll slowly but surely worked purple, blue and green beads into a snow flake based on the colours of Creek, he then made another of green and purple inspired by Creek’s father Rain and then one of purple and blue for Creek’s mother Hope. He’d only just finished making these three snowflakes when he realised that he needed to be gathering himself together to go to see the guru for their tea and cupcakes, as well as the fact that he was going to be late for their meeting at three o’clock. Quickly Branch dressed for the cold winter weather, he hastily left the bunker, then made his way to the pod of the purple troll and when he arrived there the survivalist knocked on the door. Creek opened the door a few moments later, the grey troll gave him an apologetic look and then addressed the guru. “I’m so sorry that I’m late…I was working on one of my midwinter gifts and lost track of time.”

“It’s alright, I am just glad that you came…I worried for a moment maybe my asking you with meditate with me tonight had made you decide not to come.” Creek told him his concern and relief that the other troll was here was clear in his voice as he spoke.

“Well now you don’t need to worry because I’m here, and I would like to try a short simple meditation with you tonight. So may I come in?” The grey troll asked the other male troll.

Quickly the guru blushed as he asked this question, he felt foolish for not asking Branch in already, the purple troll hastily moved to one side and said to the other male troll. “Of course, come in please.”

Branch came into the pod, he removed his coat, shoes and scarf just as he had the night before, the survivalist put his coat, shoes and scarf in the same place as last time. As the grey troll noticed the yellow coat which he had sent to Creek as a gift next to his he tried not to give away to the guru that it was from him. Instead of commenting on the coat he followed Creek into the main room of the pod, the survivalist sat on the sofa there. Once Branch was sitting comfortably on the sofa the purple troll addressed him gently. “Chamomile tea again?”

“Sounds good. What cupcakes have we got tonight?” Branch asked him curiously as the spiritual troll made his way to the kitchen.

Creek answered this question saying to the grey troll. “I went with a selection of vanilla, coffee, chocolate and black currant for tonight.”

“Oh, I see that I have converted you to coffee flavoured cupcakes.” The survivalist said with a small chuckle for the other male troll.

The purple troll now had the kettle boiling the water for their tea, Creek poked his head into the living room from the kitchen as the other troll said this to him and spoke back to Branch with laughter in his eyes. “Yes, I’ll happily admit that you did convert me, they are wonderful.”

“Good I am glad, more trolls should try them.” The grey troll said with a smile.

“Agreed.” Creek said returning his smile, before returning to the kitchen to finish making the tea, while the tea was brewing he placed the cup cakes on a plate on the tray while the tea brewed. When everything was ready the spiritual troll brought the tray into the living room, he set it down on the table before the sofa and then sat down beside Branch. The survivalist chose one of the cups, he sipped the tea, then settled back against the pillows of the sofa, let out a satisfied sigh before he said to the other troll. “This is very pleasant.”

“Yes it is…I’ve been glad to find a friend in you after all these years.” Creek told Branch lifting the other cup, settling back against the cushions of the sofa and sipping his own cup of tea.

“I am happy to have you as my friend now too…It feels right somehow. So Creek tell me about this mediation you want me to take part in with you?” The grey troll asked him with cautious curiously.

Creek answered this question in a strait forward manor. “I thought we would start with something simple, I was going to show you the lotus position, then just do a short meditation which would mean that you won’t need to sit still for too long. I thought that would be a good idea because I know you aren’t used to be still for a long time and I don’t want you to hate trying meditation because of this fact.”

“Thank you for being so thoughtful.” Branch said to him in a soft voice.

The purple troll wanted to somehow show the survivalist that he was the one he wanted to ask to woo him, with a view to their marrying and making a life together, so Creek placed his tea down on the tray, he gently placed one hand on one of the hands of the other male troll and then said to him in a very soft voice. “I want you to be comfortable with me.”

Slowly Branch lay his hand on top of Creek’s, he curled his fingers around those of the purple troll as he said. “Thank you Creek.” The guru tightened his hold on the hand of the grey troll, he gulped as fear and confidence wared in him, he wanted to say something anything to let Branch know what he wanted from him, but Creek didn’t know what to say to him words which the purple troll usual found so easy to command had suddenly all deserted him. “Are you alright Creek?” The survivalist asked feeling suddenly concerned for the other troll as it was clear that he was trying to say something to him and failing.

“I’m fine…I just…Never mind.” Creek said sighing, he felt really annoyed with himself for not being able to just ask Branch to ask to woo him or find a way to encourage the grey to ask him that age old question.

“Are you sure you are alright?” Branch asked him even more worried about the other male troll than before.

Creek answered this question with as brave a face as possible. “Yeah I’m fine, I was just thinking about something silly that was all.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t silly, but I won’t push you to confide in me, hopefully you will confide in me when you feel ready.” After he said this Branch took his hand away from Creek’s, he then went back to sipping his tea and once this was done he ate the two black current cupcake’s enjoying every moment of doing so.

As Creek watched Branch eat both the black current cupcakes he found himself feeling envious of them all over again, trying to distract himself ate the coffee cupcakes and once they were consumed, the purple troll turned to the survivalist. “Shall we try meditating now?”

“Yes lets.” Branch said putting his now empty tea mug to one side and turning all of his attention to the other male troll.

Seeing that the grey troll was now focused on him completely, made him feel extremely warm and happy inside, Creek pushed this feeling to one side and instead focused on finally being able to teach Branch to meditate. “Firstly we sit on the floor like this.” The purple troll stood up, then sat on the floor in the lotus position.

Branch studied this pose for a few moments with a look of clear concentration on his face, slowly he got up from the sofa, he stood opposite Creek, he then slowly sat down facing him carefully moving his body into the lotus position. “Like this?” Branch asked the other troll.

“Yes just like that well done.” The spiritual troll told him with a nod and a tone of encouragement to his voice.

Branch smiled slightly then asked. “So now what?”

“Close your eyes, take a deep breath, let it back out and then let the weight of your worries leave you.” Creek told him as simply as possible.

“Alright I’ll give this a go.” Branch said softly, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, let it out and tried to let his worried go, as he did so it felt peculiar like a lot knots he’d been totally unaware of were leaving his body and a weight was lifting off of his shoulders. All at once Branch it felt like he was floating, the suddenly in the darkness all around him his minds eye the grey troll could see flowers all of them blue blooming and before him were Creek’s mother and father, they didn’t say anything, but they came towards him. Rain took Branch’s left hand he placed into its palm a gold ring glowing with purple light, Hope closed his fingers around it and they smiled at him then Creek’s mother spoke to him. “You are the one and only one for our son, take care of him Branch.”

Branch gasped, he quickly opened his eyes, the grey troll found that Creek was watching him closely and the guru said softly to the survivalist. “Are you alright?”

“Yes…I think so…” The grey troll sat quietly for a few moments trying to get his thoughts back in order after what he had seen, and eventually he spoke to Creek again. “I felt strange…Light somehow and I saw a field of flowers.”

Creek’s eyes widened even as he smiled. “Wow, you did well for your first time meditating, I am surprised that you could let go of everything and find such peace so quickly. I mean no offence it’s just that you are not…Your…”

“Not spiritual…I know…I didn’t expect anything to really happen either.” Branch confessed looking down at his hands which were now in his lap.

The purple troll realised this was a chance to show the survivalist he cared for him, Creek moved, he sat next to Branch, he took the left hand of the grey troll into his right and looked at the other troll. Slowly the survivalist turned his head, he fixed his bright teal gaze onto Creek, the guru moved gradually towards Branch he stroked his fingers of his left hand over the cheek of the grey troll and then gently kissed the other male troll on the lips.

As the guru kissed him Branch froze for a moment utterly surprised by Creek kissing him, then slowly he closed his eyes and then very gently he started to kiss the purple troll back. Encouraged by this the spiritual troll also closed his eyes, the guru then ran the fingers of his left hand up the side of Branch’s face, then into the black locks of the grey troll cradling the back of his head with that hand. After a few moments the survivalist slowly broke their first kiss, he opened his eyes fixed them on Creek who was looking at him a delicate blush colouring his cheeks and Branch asked him in a soft and vulnerable whisper. “Why did you kiss me?”

Creek gulped he felt very nervous right now, but he was determined to tell Branch the truth of what he was feeling towards him. “I’ve wanted to for some time…My gift giver told me I should encourage the one I loved and wanted to woo me to do so through words and actions. I decided that the troll behind the presents I had been receiving was right, unless I showed you that I had romantic feelings towards you then you’d never know that I wanted you to ask me if you could woo me.”

The eyes of the grey troll went wide, wonder and awe shot right through him, he could hardly comprehend what was happening to him said in a whisper of disbelief. “Are you saying you want me to ask you to partake in formal wooing?”

“Yes Branch…Please…Please ask me…You have no idea what this is like for me…All my life trolls have chased me and I’ve not been interested in a single one of them. Now for the first time the one troll I find myself wanting has absolutely no interested in chasing me and I’m left to beg him to woo me…It has been very hard for me to adjust to this fact…But I have.” Creek told him truthfully while squeezing the left hand of Branch with his right hand in a gesture of encouragement. 

The grey troll was staring wide eyed at the guru, he was in total shock, Branch found it almost impossible to believe that the spiritual troll wanted him to woo him in view to them becoming a married couple. Eventually Branch managed to stutter out. “You…I…I…I wasn’t expecting this at all, I’m going to need some time to adjust to the idea that you want me to…To ask you such a thing.”

“I understand Branch.” Although Creek did understand what the other male troll was saying to him, he still felt a little upset on some level that the other troll didn’t feel ready to ask him the question he desired to hear most from him at this time.

Slowly Branch took his hand out of Creek’s, he stood up, the grey troll looked down at the guru still sitting on the floor and said to him politely. “If you’ll forgive me I’m going to go home now and do some thinking.”

Creek also stood up, he gave the grey troll a nod of understanding, together they walked to the door Branch pulled on his outdoor winter clothing opened, he opened the door, the survivalist stopped for a moment, turned to the spiritual troll and then kissed him on the lips for just a moment before saying to the guru. “Good night. I’ll try to come to a conclusion about your request as soon as I can.”

“Thank you Branch.” The purple troll said to him his voice soft.

Branch set off into the troll tree, he was lost in thought, so much so that the grey troll was totally unaware of Creek watching him walk away. When the survivalist was out of sight the purple troll closed the door, he leant against it and let out a deep sigh. Now the truth about his feelings towards the grey troll were out in the open the guru knew that all he could do was wait for Branch to make a decision about if he wanted to woo him or not and hope with all his heart that it the survivalist would give him then answer which he really wanted to hear.


	8. Chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my holidays!

Chapter eight:

Branch spent the rest of the evening thinking about what Creek had said to him, he could hardly believe that the spiritual troll really wanted him of all trolls to woo him. The survivalist could tell that Creek had been very serious about his request to him, this fact left him wondering exactly what he was going to do with this new information, the grey troll knew that he loved the guru and if Branch were honest he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the purple troll. Still the survivalist was so stunned and confused that he was very glad that he already had the eighth and ninth gifts ready for Creek as it gave him time to think. When Branch at last went to bed that night his mind was still firmly fixed on the purple troll and the feelings he had for him, as well as the ones which Creek clearly had for him.

The grey troll woke the next morning with the guru still plaguing his thoughts, though during the night Branch had managed to come to a few conclusions about what he wanted to do about Creek’s request. He had decided that he was going to ask the guru to allow him to woo him as the other male troll had wanted him to, Branch just hoped that everything would go well for them. The grey troll wrapped the eighth gift a CD of relaxing music in some silver paper with gold snowflakes on it and tied a gold ribbon around the present making a bow on the top. With the present now wrapped he then set off to deliver his present to Creek, the grey troll had to admit that he was feeling so much lighter inside now that he had made a decision on if he was going to woo the guru or not.

When Branch reached Creek’s pod he placed the CD down on the doorstep, before hiding away in the nearby leaves and waiting for the purple troll to come out so they could communicate by paper plane as they did each morning. A few moments later the guru came out of the door, he lifted up the gift, then opened it, Creek smiled to himself as he read the title of the CD. “Thank you, all of your gifts have been so thoughtful. I took your advice I encouraged him and told him I wanted him to woo me, I hope to get a positive answer from him, but I’ll admit I am worried that he’ll say no…He has no reason to say yes…” Creek sighed deeply, he sat down in his own doorway with his shoulder and head against the frame and then he addressed his gift giver again in a voice which was edged in sadness. “I’ve been such an arse towards him…He’ll say no or try to find some kind way of letting me down gently I’m sure of it.

Seeing how sad the purple troll looked touch Branch deeply he wanted to sooth the worries of Creek, so he quickly wrote onto the paper a message, shaped it into a paper plane and then sent it flying towards the other male troll. Creek gave a start of surprise when a paper plane landed in his lap, he unfolded the paper and read the words. Once when I was very lost some troll told me that the most powerful force in the universe is hope. The purple troll’s eyes went wide with surprise after reading this, he quickly looked to the leaves hiding his gift giver and said in a whisper. “My mother used to say that.”

Another plane followed the first, Creek opened it to find the words I know she did, your mother was a very wise troll written on the paper. “Thank you for saying that and for reminding me not to give in before I even know if he will ask me or not.” Slowly the spiritual troll stood up, he smiled at the leaves which were concealing his gift giver and then said to the hidden troll. “I’m heading in now, I look forward to receiving your next present.” After he said this Creek went back into his pod. Branch quietly slipped away from where he spent every morning hiding from the other male troll, the survivalist then walked back to the pod of the spiritual troll using another root so that he wouldn't be associated to Creek's gift giver, he stood at the door for a moment, took a deep steadying breath and then knocked on the door. 

When Creek opened the door to his pod and as he realised it was Branch at his door, his eyes went wide, while at the same time fear and hope made their way through the guru. “Please come in.” The purple troll said quickly moving to one side to let the survivalist into his home.

Branch stepped inside, he quickly shed his outer winter clothing and put them to one side and then followed the other male troll into the pod. When they reached the living room Creek turned to face the survivalist, he started to wring his hands in a gesture of nervousness while he waited for Branch to speak to him. The grey troll was just as nervous as the guru was about what he was about to do, the survivalist took a deep breath, let it out and then spoke to Creek. “Creek, would you do me the honour of allowing me to woo and make you my husband?”

The grey blue eyes of the guru went wide as Branch actually asked him the question he had hoped to hear, but hadn’t expected to hear. Creek answered this question with joy and excitement clear in his voice as he did so. “Yes…Yes Branch! I’d be honoured to be wooed and won by you.”

“Good I am glad to hear that.” The survivalist said with a small smile for the other male troll, he took the hands of Creek into him and gave them a squeeze, before asking him in a soft voice. “May I kiss you Creek?”

The guru didn’t answer this question, he instead brought his lips to those of the grey troll, in a soft but full kiss, Branch quickly returned this kiss, loving every moment of it. As the survivalist wrapped his arms around the spiritual troll's waist and deepened the kiss Creek moaned softly. They both closed their eyes keen to enjoy the wonderful and joyful sensations which kissing sent rushing through them. Slowly the two male trolls broke this kiss, their gazes met, Creek grinned at Branch who smiled back at him and said softly. “I enjoyed that a lot...I look forward to kissing you again.”

“I look forward to it to, by the way love you don't need to ask every time that you want to kiss me Branch.” Creek told him his smile growing as he spoke to the other male troll. 

For the first time Branch chuckled, it was a sound which the purple troll found himself liking, it was rich and deep like dark chocolate. “I'll remember that Creek, thank you for telling me.” After he said this Branch gently kissed the guru softly but fully on the lips.

Creek let out a hum of delight even as he closed his eyes and returned this second kiss, the purple troll slipped his arms around the waist of the grey troll. The guru had to admit that kissing with the grey troll made him feel so alive and at peace, it was as if part of him had been missing and he had found that piece it in this one troll. Branch closed his eyes as he kissed the guru, and slipped his arms around the other male troll, the grey troll had to admit that kissing the spiritual troll made him feel things which he had never felt before, but these feelings were truly amazing to him and Branch never wanted them to end. The guru and the survivalist broke this second kiss with great reluctance, their eyes opened and met, slowly the grey troll smiled at Creek before addressing him again. “I enjoyed that, I am glad that you agreed to me wooing you.”

“I was thrilled that you asked me.” The purple troll old him with honesty.

“I hate to say this but I should get back to the bunker, I still have presents to make for the secret gift giving, I'm sure you have things to do for this event today too. Will I see you at the bunker at three tomorrow for tea and cupcakes?” Branch asked him softly blushing shyly.

Creek gave him a nod and reassured the grey troll by saying to him. “Of course, you will, only now it's a date instead of just two trolls getting together as friends.”  
“A date huh...Well it's been a long time since I have had one of those, but I'd say your worth the hassle.” Branch said giving him a small smile and a lift of the eyebrows teasing the other male troll for the first time.

The guru couldn't stop himself from giggling as the survivalist teased him. “I'm glad you think I am worth the trouble.”

Creek was surprised when the grey troll suddenly gave him a quick hug before releasing him from his arms as he said. “Well then I'll see you tomorrow.”

Branch made his way back towards the door of the pod, once he got there the survivalist pulled on his outside winter clothes getting ready to head home. As he did this Creek followed him to the door, when the grey troll was ready to leave the guru opened the door to his pod and said to the survivalist. “I look forward to our date.”

“As do I.” Branch assured him, before pressing a soft kiss to the cheek of the spiritual troll and setting off back to the bunker. Creek watched the survivalist walking away with a huge grin on his face, he felt so happy and light at this time and he hoped that this feeling would stay with him forever.

Despite what he had said to Creek Branch didn't go home straight away, instead he wandered the forest near to the troll village trying to think if there was something special he could give Creek not as his mysterious gift giver but as himself for a wooing gift. After much contemplation the grey troll decided that the best gift he could give Creek was one of his mandalas, after all he knew that the other roll had admired his artistic ability so this felt like the perfect gift to give him. Branch decided that he would use what he knew of the guru in order to design a mandala which would best represent how he perceived the other troll. Now more than ever Branch was very glad that he had already made his gift for tomorrow, it gave him time to work on the mandala tonight and then he could go on to work on the gift for the tenth day of the gift giving, fortunately Branch already knew what he was planning to do for the tenth present.

With his plans now made the survivalist set back off to the bunker, when he arrived their Branch found his own present waiting for him. The grey troll carefully unwrapped the present from its sapphire blue silver snow flake patterned paper, the gift was a brand new back pack made from a durable and weather proof material. Branch carefully inspected this latest gift the backpack was well made, it did up nice and tightly, it also had a lot of inside compartments making this item perfect for him to use when he went out to gather things from the forest. The survivalist looked around the clearing, he felt sure his gift giver was there and so he spoke to this other troll in a very grateful tone of voice. “Thank you, this gift is perfect for me...Your gifts are very thoughtful, I look forward to seeing what I shall receive from you next.” After he said this Branch gathered up his back pack and made his way down into the bunker so he could start working on the mandala for Creek.

The grey troll spent the rest of his day working on the mandala, only stopping to eat lunch and dinner and eventually to go to bed. By the time Branch was heading to bed for the night he was very pleased with the progress he had made with his drawing for Creek, the survivalist hoped with all of his heart that the spiritual troll would like the mandala which he was drawing for him.


	9. Chapter nine

Chapter nine:

When Branch woke up the next morning he felt more at peace than he had in a very long time, the survivalist lay in bed and let himself bathe in this warm feeling. After a while the survivalist got up, he dressed, then washed, the grey troll took the time to comb his hair this morning something which was unusual for him, but Branch had to admit that he wanted to look good for Creek even though the other troll wouldn't see him hiding in the leaves as he did every morning. As the survivalist thought this he decided that he would also comb his hair again before their date tonight as he wanted to show the other male troll that he really wanted to be all that he could for him. Once Branch was happy that he was ready for the day ahead he made his way out of the bedroom, made some toast, then sat at his table and ate his breakfast. 

After the grey troll had washed up from breakfast Branch made his way over to the tree decorations he had made for Creek, he gently wrapped them in soft petals to stop them from being broken, once this was done the grey troll brought out three different pieces of gift paper, he wrapped the first decoration in red paper decorated with holly, Branch wrapped the second in green shimmering paper and then the third in white paper decorate with light blue snowflakes, the grey troll put a shimmering red ribbon around all the three of the gifts and tied the ribbon into a bow at the top of the stack of presents. Once this was done the survivalist packed the three gifts into his back pack, then made his way from the bunker to Creek's pod he lay the gifts on the doorstep of the pod and then retreated to his hiding spot. 

A short while later the spiritual troll opened the door to his home, he looked down, his grey blue eyes went wide as he realised this was not one gift but three separate ones tied together by a bright red ribbon. Creek sat on the doorstep, he carefully untied the ribbon around the presents, he opened the top one, it was a handmade bead snowflake midwinter ornament in exactly the same shades as his mother, this was the most exquisite thing which Creek had ever seen and it once more showed to him the skill and thoughtfulness of the one who was his secret midwinter gift giver. The guru placed this gift to one side, he lifted the next and opened it, it was yet another snowflake in the colours of himself, this caused him to smile, Creek put this one with the other ornament to one side and opened the last present fairly sure that it would be a decoration made to match his father colours and sure enough it was. As soon as the spiritual troll had finished opening them, he turned his gaze towards the leaves and said to his midwinter gift giver. “These are beautiful...I've never seen anything like this...You are so very skilled, I've never known a troll with so many artistic talents before. Thank you for these wonderful and thoughtful presents.”

A few moments after he had spoken a paper plane came towards Creek, he caught it and opened the plane, he unfolded it to read what was written there, you are most welcome to these gifts, I am glad you like them. I as thank you for the praise of my creative skills, no troll has ever seemed to notice them before now, so I am glad to see some troll admiring them at last. Creek smiled as he read these words it felt good to know that he had made this troll feel special, after all they had helped him at his lowest, after a few moments the guru addressed the hidden troll again. “I want to thank you for your advice and for helping me yesterday. He asked me if he could woo me as I had hoped he would, I said yes to him and I now look forward to what may come for both of us.”

Another paper plane came towards him a few moments after he said this, once more Creek caught the plane, he opened it to read the words his mystery gift giver, I am glad all went well for you and I hope that you will both find a wonderful future together. “Thank you for your good wishes.” The spiritual troll said with sincerity to the hidden troll, after he spoke these words Creek gathered up his gifts, the purple troll got up, he made his way back into the pod, looking forward to hanging up these new ornaments and to going to the bunker this afternoon for his first date with Branch. 

 

The spiritual troll picked up his next gift for the other male troll, he had to admit he was very much enjoying giving the one he loved anonymous presents. At the same time though Creek had been wondering lately if Poppy had somehow planned for him to end up being Branch's mysterious gift giver. The purple troll had decided to ask the princess once he had given the grey troll his gift for today if she had somehow managed to make sure he would be Branch's gift giver and if so both tell her off and thank her at the same time. The guru picked up his next present for the grey troll, he then made his way through the village to the home of the survivalist, he knew that Branch would be out giving his own gift and then he would go into the forest to gather items he needed for his bunker so now was the ideal time to make his delivery.

Today Creek decided to watch Branch receive his gift today, he just wanted to be able to see the one he loved without him knowing it was him there watching him. Creek camouflaged himself in some tall grass at the edge of the clearing which the bunker was concealed in and waited for the survivalist to come home. The grey troll arrived home about an hour later, the guru was thrilled to see that he was using the backpack which he had found for him and the purple troll hoped that Branch would like the gift for today. Creek watched with a fond smile on his face as the survivalist carefully peeled the paper away from his present, the spiritual troll had to hold in a gasp as Branch smiled at the new boots which he had found for him. Joy filled the guru as the grey troll sat down on a rock in the clearing and tried on the new boots, Branch nodded in clear satisfaction this made Creek smile he was truly glad to see that the survivalist liked his new boots.

The grey troll took them back off, he slipped the boots into his backpack and then went into his home to get ready for Creek to come over for their date later. Once the purple troll was sure that Branch was safely inside the bunker and wasn't going to come back out the guru came out of hiding, Creek had a huge smile on his face he was so pleased to be making the other troll happy, the purple troll hoped that maybe this gift giving would somehow help Branch to find his colours once more. The purple troll had to admit that he was curious to see what the colours of the other troll might be, Creek decided that he would love the colours of the other trolls no matter what they were.

The guru made his way back to the village, after some searching Creek located Poppy talking to the rest of the snack pack, the spiritual troll went up to the princess and said to the pink troll in a serious voice. “Good morning all, Poppy I want to talk to you if I may?”

“Of course." The princess said to him as soon as she heard the serious tone to the voice of her friend. Sie by side the two trolls walked away from their friends to a quiet part of the troll tree, once the pink troll was sure that they were on their own she turned to Creek and then spoke to the guru again. "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

The purple troll took a deep breath then asked the pink troll. “Poppy, I wanted to ask you if you planned for me to be giving gifts to Branch?”

Poppy wrung her hands together in shame and then gave Creek a guilty smile as she said. “Yeah I did…I’m sorry…I just hoped that it might help you get to know him better and bring some peace to the two of you.”

The guru let out deep sigh before saying to his friend. “I thought you might be behind this…”

“I’m really sorry…I know it was bad of me…But I had good intentions. I’m sorry Creek forgive me please.” The princess said giving him a pleading look.

Creek glared at Poppy for a few moments determined that she should know that he was not pleased with her for meddling in his life and then slowly he smiled at her because he was also glad that Poppy had made him Branch’s gift giver which had brought them together. “Thank you, being Branch’s gift giver has shown me a lot of things about him that I hadn’t noticed before now…We’ve become rather close thanks to you…”

Before the spiritual troll could get any further the princess interrupted him with an excited squeal, she hugged Creek hard feeling really happy after hearing this news from her friend. “That’s great! I can’t believe it worked!”

“Poppy…Poppy please calm down, you shouldn’t have meddled in our lives like this! Promise me you won’t do it again.” He said to her with absolute seriousness wanting to make sure that the pink troll wouldn’t interfere in their lives again.

“But…But it worked you two are friends, now right?” Poppy asked in a very innocent voice.

Creek shook his head as he said to her. “Actually no we aren’t.” The happy expression which had been on the face of the princess fell away, seeing this made the purple troll feel sorry for Poppy and so he relented a little by saying to her. “Branch has asked me to let him woo me and I have agreed.”

The pink troll took a deep breath, her eyes were huge as she spoke to Creek once more with excitement clear in her voice when she did so. “You two…Are…Are…Wow…Your serious about this aren’t you?”

“Yes I am. I love Branch.” The spiritual troll told her blushing slightly as he made this confession to his friend for the first time.

The eyes of the princess lit with joy, she hugged Creek again and said to him. “This is amazing! You two married! Your trollings will be so cute!”

The guru chuckled at the enthusiasm of Poppy, he hugged his friend back saying as he did so. “Woah Poppy! Branch hasn’t even asked me to marry him yet, so don’t go planning the wedding or what our children might be like!”

“Sorry, your right I’m getting way to ahead of myself, but I’m so glad to hear all of this good news about the two of you!” The pink troll told him enthusiastically as she released him from the hug.

“Thank you, Poppy.” Creek told her gratefully feeling glad that his friend understood how he felt and that Poppy was willing to restrain herself. “Now if you’ll forgive me I need to get home so I can get a few things sorted out.”

“Of course, get going!” The princess said to her friend with a huge grin on her face.

The guru only took a few steps away from the pink troll before turning back to Poppy and saying to her in a serious voice. “Please don’t tell anyone about Branch and myself just yet…Things are still new for us.”

“Sure, I promise that I won’t say anything to any troll.” The pink troll promised him faithfully meaning everyone of her words.

The spiritual troll gave her a grateful smile. “Thank you.” Once he had said this Creek set off back towards his pod in order to prepare his next gift for Branch and to get ready for their date tonight.


	10. Chapter ten

Chapter ten:

As the time for Creek to arrive for their date drew close Branch made sure to hide all of the evidence that he was his gift giver away as he had when they met previously. The grey troll was happy that he had finished drawing the mandala for Creek as their first gift as a wooing couple and he hoped that the other male troll would like it. Once the survivalist was happy all of the clues he was Creek’s gift giver were hidden he made his way into the kitchen, Branch brought out a tray placing it onto the side in the kitchen, he got the cups ready for their tea and placed them onto the tray. After this was done the survivalist got out a plate for the chocolate biscuits he planned to serve to Creek with the tea and also placed this onto the tray with the two cups. A few moments after this knocking came on the hatch to the bunker, this brought a smile to the face of the grey troll, Branch made his way up to the entrance to his home and opened it up to look up at Creek. “Hey, it’s good to see you.” The grey troll said meaning every one of the words.

“It’s good to see you to.” The purple troll said with a huge smile on his face.

“Come on in.” Branch told him holding a hand out to him.

Creek’s eyes went wide as the survivalist made this simple thoughtful gesture, he took the hand and let the grey troll guide him into the bunker. The guru had to admit he was thrilled to get to see this chivalry in Branch, Creek was looking forward to seeing what else he would get to discover about the other male troll. The grey troll escorted the one he was wooing into his living room, he sat him on the sofa, let go of his hand, Branch went to get the mandala, he came back and handed across a folder as he said. “Here this is for you.” After he spoke and creek took the folder from him Branch made his way into the kitchen in order to brew the tea and to get the biscuits out.

Intrigued by this wooing gift from the one he loved the purple troll opened the folder, he took a deep startled breath and then let it out in one big breath hardly able to believe the beauty of the mandala on the paper in front of him. It was magnificent, it rivalled the work of his family and the exquisite colours of the mandala were identical to his own. Creek knew he was going to frame this and he felt sure that every troll who got to see it would ask he drew it and he would be proud to tell them that Branch had done so, there was just one thing missing from this gift as far as the guru was concerned.

The grey troll returned to the living room with two cups of tea and the plate of chocolate biscuits on the tray, he settled the tray on the table, then sat next to Creek, before asking the other male troll nervously. “Do you like it?”

“I love it…But there is something missing from it Branch.” The guru told him with a gentle smile.

“What?” The grey troll asked him with clear confusion.

The guru smiled at the one he loved and put an arm around the shoulders of the other male troll before saying to him. “You didn’t sign it.”

“Would you really like me too?” Branch asked blushing slightly feeling both thrilled and shy about the fact that the one he loved wanted him to sign it.

“Yes please.” Creek said to him earnestly holding the picture out towards the grey troll.

With a small smile curving up his lips the survivalist accepted the mandala back from the troll he loved, he carried it into another room in order to sign it as Creek had requested. While Branch was gone from the room the guru looked around the room he was in, the purple troll noticed a wooden box with a closed lid by the side of a comfortable looking chair, there was some fabric sticking out from under the lid which caught his eye and he went over to look at it. Creeks eyes widened as he looked at this piece of fabric it looked like one which had been used in the making of his blanket, the spiritual troll gave it a quick tug and the small piece came out from under the lid, hearing Branch coming back the guru quickly shoved the fabric into his pocket in order to look at it latter. Quickly Creek made his way back over to the sofa, he sat down lifted the tea and sipped it hoping that the other male troll wouldn’t guess what he had been up to.

Branch came over to the sofa, he sat down beside Creek and handed him back the mandala. “Here all signed.”

The purple troll put the mug of tea down, he accepted the mandala back from the other male troll, then kissed Branch on the cheek before saying to him. “Thank you Branch.”

“Your welcome.” After he said this the grey troll sipped the tea he had made.

“Branch would you draw another mandala for me sometime?” Creek asked the grey troll softly as he placed this mandala to one side and ate a biscuit.

The survivalist frowned slightly, then started to blush as he admitted to the other male troll. “I drew this based on you…I’m not sure I could draw another…”

The purple troll finished eating his biscuit then spoke to Branch. “I think you could…What about if I drew one which is inspired you and you drew one inspired by us?”

Branch thought about this request from the guru for a while he nibbled on a biscuit himself, he had to admit that he was nervous about trying to draw another mandala, but at the same time the survivalist wanted to give the guru a gift he knew he would enjoy, so eventually the grey troll gave Creek a nod, he swallowed the last part of the biscuit and said to the spiritual troll. “I can give it a try at least…I look forward to seeing your mandala based on myself.”

Creek really wanted to ask about the colours of the grey troll so he could work them into his mandala based on the other male troll, but he was very afraid that asking about the colours which Branch had lost would cause the one he loved a lot of pain and so the purple troll kept this question to himself and instead said to him. “I am glad you will try to draw one for both of us. I shall do my best to draw a mandala fit to be yours.”

“I know it will be amazing.” Branch told him with a small smile.

“Have I told you that I love seeing you smile?” Creek asked the grey troll in a whisper, the survivalist shook his head in answer to this question and so the purple troll said to him. “Well I do love to see you smile Branch.”

The grey troll moved closer to the guru, he stroked the tips of his fingers over the cheek of the spiritual troll, before Branch then gently kissed Creek on the lips. Slowly the purple troll kissed him back, he slipped his arms around the other male troll pressing himself closer to the survivalist, who let out a small moan of pleasure as Creek did this. Branch felt blissful as he kissed the purple troll and he wanted more, so he ran the fingers of the hand which had been on the cheek of the guru into the two tone hair of the other male troll and deepened the kiss he was giving the purple troll. Creek was thrilled by the actions by the grey troll, he could feel desire flooding through him and all the spiritual troll wanted was to take this kiss a little further this time so he decided he would do so. Gently the guru slipped one of his hands under the back of the leaf jacket which Branch wore and spread his hand wide on the back of the grey troll. The survivalist gasped into the kiss as Creek did this, but before Branch could break the kiss, the purple troll moved his other hand up, he firmly cupped the back of the other male troll’s head and continued to kiss the grey troll not allowing him to break this kiss.

The survivalist had never known Creek to be like this before, something about his determined behaviour made pleasure begin to bloom inside him for the very first time and all Branch found himself wanting was for the purple troll to overwhelm him further. A moan left the grey troll as he thought about this idea, he used his free hand to cling to the shoulder of the guru, his fingers gripped the hair of Creek and Branch pressed closer to the other male troll. 

The spiritual troll was in heaven, he had never expected the survivalist to respond to him like this, but he had to admit that Branch’s reactions were both wonderful and innocent all at the same time something which the guru found intoxicating. Creek wanted to draw more of these reactions out of the grey troll, so he ran the fingers of one hand over the back of Branch mapping every part of it, while he cradled the back of the other troll’s head, he only let the grey troll pull back enough to take a few breaths while he did the same and then Creek brought their lips back together. Branch clung to him making the spiritual troll feel ever so powerful, but he was determined not to get to carried away with this feeling as he didn’t want to frighten the inexperienced Branch. Slowly they broke this kiss their eyes met, the two male trolls smiled at each other, they both felt very happy about what had occurred between them and Creek said very softly to the survivalist. “I really want to take off your vest…I want to be able to see you…May I Branch?” As he asked this question the guru gave the leaf vest a gentle tug.

“You may.” The grey troll assured him with a nod.

Creek took the vest off of Branch, he placed it over the back of the sofa, once the purple troll then turned back to the survivalist, he ran his eyes over what he could now see of the other male troll. He was very well built from years spent in the wild, there were some scars in the skin of Branch which didn’t surprise the guru, Creek found himself curious as to were they had come from, the spiritual troll noticed one particularly deep one, the purple troll extended a finger he ran it gently over the scar. The grey troll shivered slightly, the guru looked up from the scar and into the eyes of Branch and then asked him. “Were did you get this from?”

“I was fifteen you were fishing by the side of the lake, you slipped and fell in, you couldn’t swim back then…I went in after you, your fishing hook gave me the scar.” Branch told him blushing brightly as he spoke about this.

“I didn’t know you got hurt that day…I also didn’t thank you…So I will say thank you now.” Creek said with earnest feeling, to be honest the guru felt a little ashamed not to have said thank you to the other male troll before now.

Slowly Branch gave him another small smile as he said to him. “Your welcome.” The grey troll really didn’t want to let Creek go now or ever, however he slowly and reluctantly removed his arms from around the purple troll and the guru also did the same thing, but quickly took the survivalist’s hands into his.

“Will you come to mine again in two days? And will you meditate with me again?” Creek asked him eager to see him again and to try mediation with the other male troll once more.

“Of course I will come and I shall meditate with you again.” The survivalist assured him feeling rather glad that the guru clearly wanted to spend more time with him.  
The purple troll placed a kiss to his forehead and said to him. “Thank you Branch…I will miss you until then.”

“I will miss you to…You’ve really worked your way into the centre of my heart, but I wouldn’t change that Creek.” Branch said to him giving him a return kiss on the forehead.

As the grey troll said this to him, Creek realised it was getting late and that he would have to leave and the guru didn’t want to go, he had an overwhelming desire to stay here with Branch to never leave his side ever again. “I don’t want to go home…I don’t want to leave you now or ever again.”

The survivalist felt touched by these words of the purple troll, he too had started to feel this, but had been trying not to pay attention to this strange new feeling inside him. “Creek…I would love for you to stay with me…But I want to wait until after the mysterious midwinter gift giving is over if that is alright with you?”  
Creek clung to the hands of the grey troll a little tighter. “I will hold on until then, but it will be hard for me, I have this need to be near you and to stay at your side now and always and I don’t want to leave you…”

Branch lay a finger onto his lips stopping the flow of words from the other troll and then said softly. “Shhh… I understand I feel it too. I don’t understand this feeling, but I know it is important.”

“These feelings mean we are binding as a married troll couple does.” The guru explained to the one wooing him and Branch gave an understanding nod.

They sat together in silence for a few moments, after a while the two male trolls stood up from the sofa, the purple troll picked up the mandala from the grey troll once he had done this Branch then escorted Creek back up to the surface. The purple troll and the grey troll shared a short but heartfelt kiss before they moved apart and the guru reluctantly set off back towards the village. For both male trolls parting like this hurt them both deeply even though they both knew that due to the gift giving they needed to be apart for now. Branch returned to his bunker, he tided up from the visit of the guru, before he set to work on the gift for the tenth day of the gift giving.

When Creek got home he placed the mandala Branch had drawn for him in a place where he knew it wouldn’t get damaged until he could frame it. The guru took the time to wrap his next gift, it was after he did this that Creek remembered the piece of fabric he had found in the bunker, the guru pulled it put of his pocket, looked at it, then compared it to his blanket and his eyes went wide with realisation, his gift giver was Branch…He was surprised, awed and angry all at the same time. Creek wasn’t angry with the cautious grey troll after all he was only obeying the rules of the mysterious midwinter gift giving, he was instead angry with himself for not realising sooner it had been Branch behind these thoughtful gifts. Creek was also angry with Poppy for clearly deliberately making sure they would be giving their twelve gifts to each other, he knew his friend meant well but he wished she wouldn’t interfere like this, despite her good intentions this situation could have worked out very differently for both Branch and himself. The guru decided that for now he would say nothing to the grey troll about the fact he now knew he was the one who was giving him gifts.


	11. Chapter eleven

Chapter eleven:

Branch worked on the next gift for Creek until it was time for bed, having had his thoughts occupied by the troll he loved made while he had worked made the small amount of happiness the grey troll had been feeling lately grow. It was on his way to bed for the night that the grey troll noticed something was happening to him, his grey colouring was fading becoming more of a blue grey instead. Awe filled Branch as he realised that being with Creek and giving him these gifts was making him happy once more and starting to bring his colours back. Branch had always thought that the return of his colours would mean forgetting his grandma and what had happened that day so long ago, but now he knew it didn’t it just meant that at all instead this just meant that a new chapter was starting in his life. The grey troll couldn’t help but think that if his grandma were here now she would have been happy to see him find a troll he could love with all of his heart and this thought caused Branch to smile as well as a little more of the sadness he had felt since losing her fade. The survivalist went to bed that night feeling so at peace that he knew he was going to sleep well and he had hope that things were going to go well for himself and Creek.

In he morning Branch got up, he tended to himself as he had the day before, the grey troll carefully slipped the tenth gift into a red envelope, he wrote the other male trolls name on the envelope and then set off to Creek’s pod. When the survivalist reached the pod he carefully placed the envelope on the doorstep of the pod before hiding himself away in the nearby leaves. A while later the guru came out of his pod he looked down and smiled at the sight of the red envelope waiting for him on his doorstep. Creek picked it up, opened the envelope, he slipped out the thick paper inside, written on the high quality paper in a wonderful ornate calligraphy was his mother’s favourite poem. It was a beautiful and thoughtful gift, the guru was as touched by this one just as he had been by all the other presents from Branch. “Thank you. This was my mother’s favourite poem, but I think you know that.”

Creek smiled as a paper plane came towards him a few moments later, it landed by his feet, the guru placed the poem to one side on the table by the door, he picked up the plane and unfolded it to read what was written on the paper. You are right I did know this was your mothers best loved poem, I am glad you like this gift and have liked all of the other I have sent you. I will admit that I look forward each day to seeing what you think of them. “I look forward to seeing what the next gift from you is going to be, your very thoughtful and imaginative with them. I don’t know about you, but I am going to be sad when all of this is over…I can’t believe we only have two gifts left to give…”

Sure enough another plane followed the first, but this one got caught in the back curl of the two tone hair, this caused the guru to chuckle, he got the feeling this paper aeroplane had been deliberately aimed. Creek got the plane out of his hair, he unfolded it, the words on the page made him smile, I will always be around, besides you said you would try to find me, I hope that you will because I would like us to be friends. “I would like us to be friends to…Things are going well with the one who is wooing me…I really don’t like being away from him, it shows we are forming a deep bond one I know will bring us close together and then keep us together. I’m afraid of hurting him, he’s been given so much pain before now, some of which I gave him and I don’t want to give him more.” The guru confessed as he looked at the leaves, he was quiet for a few moments then spoke to the hidden troll again. “How can I not give him pain, when there is so much I want to ask and say to him…”

There was a pause and for a moment Creek felt guilty that he was asking Branch for advice on how he could approach him about these things without telling him that he knew he was the one behind his gifts, but when the plane came towards him the guru felt pure relief fill him and he caught the plane opening it with hands that shook slightly. Be gentle, go slowly, ask your questions but tell him that you won’t judge and that if he is not ready to answer your questions then you will wait for him to be. Pain and hurt from the past they become less painful when put into words, but sometimes facing that past can be the thing which is most difficult thing for the one who has been hurt to achieve. If you give to him your unwavering support and understanding and if you do not judge him then I am sure that he will open up to you. Try to picture him as a flower which is curled up tightly in a bud, one which you know with time and tender care will bloom into a beautiful flower. These wise, gentle and compassionate words made Creek think of his mother, to know that the other male troll had been hiding such wisdom, kindness and compassion touched Creek deeply and he knew that this troll really was meant for him, because although not spiritual at all Branch had the deepest wisdom he had ever seen outside of his parents. “Thank you…I’ll try it…You are very wise, you remind me of my parents they had the same deep wisdom you possess, I always thought I had it too, but…Now I think I was just being egotistical…I know now that Branch was right about that, he was right about me…In so many ways, I can see that now.” Creek hoped that confessing what he had come to realise about himself that’s to the other male troll to Branch while pretending he didn’t know that he was talking to him would help their relationship grow closer.

There was nothing again for a few moments and then another plane came, Creek caught it and opened the plane up quickly to see what the other troll had to say to him about his confession. If you know he is right then you can change yourself for the better, in fact I know you have already started to change in positive ways and I look forward to seeing as you continue to grow and change. Thank you for saying I am wise I’ve never considered myself to be so before now. These words made the guru smile, he looked to the leaves, he smiled widely at the hidden troll before saying to him. “I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow.” After he said this Creek returned to his pod.

Branch found himself smiling yet again, he decided to take the long way home so that he could think about what the mandala for himself and Creek might look like. When Branch came to the edge of the lake he stopped to look at it, purple flowers stood on green stems reflecting onto the blue water and this made him think of how his old colours might look against Creek’s when they returned to him. This sight just made Branch wish he did have his colours back already, still at least it appeared that his colours were coming back to him slowly which was better than nothing. Having received some inspiration from the natural world around him Branch made his way home to work on the mandala and his eleventh gift for Creek.

When he arrived at the bunker he noticed a gift waiting for him, this made the grey troll smile a little and he approached the present waiting for him. Branch could feel the eyes of the other troll on him, the survivalist had to wonder if this troll would notice the change in his colourings and this thought made him feel a little nervous. The grey troll picked up the present, he carefully removed the green ivy patterned paper, he discovered that his gift for today was a stack of material, they were all in earthy colours and it looked likely to Branch that they would be very useful to him. “Thank you very much for my gift today.” After he gave the other troll his thanks Branch made his way down into the bunker, he put the new fabrics in his store of fabrics and then set to work on the next gifts only stopping to eat and then to sleep.

Creek’s eyes were wide, he had covered his mouth with his hands to prevent himself crying out with joy and surprise at the sight of the other male troll’s colouring. Seeing that Branch was now a grey blue made the heart of the guru sore with delight, he now knew the answer to what the colours of the one he loved were two shades of blue, they were still too grey at this time to know exactly what shades they would be still it gave Creek hope that soon he would get to see Branch’s colours without the grey discolouring them. The spiritual troll knew he would have to make sure not to put these colours into the mandala he was drawing for Branch and to make sure he acted in a surprised way when he got to see the grey troll with his colours starting to show. After making this decision the guru left his hiding spot in the tall grass at the edge of the clearing and made his way home for the day.

When Branch got up the next morning he got ready for the day ahead and then carefully wrapped up his next gift for Creek as his gift giver in dark blue shimmering paper scattered with glimmering golden stars. The grey troll had to admit he was rather pleased with the progress he had made on the next mandala he was drawing, it wasn’t finished, but still he felt that it looked even better than the first one he had drawn for Creek. The survivalist set off for the pod of the other male troll, he had to admit after giving his last gift to the purple troll tomorrow he was looking forward to being able to be with him as often as was possible because the gift giving would be over at last. Carefully Branch lay the gift on the doorstep of the purple troll, and then he quickly retreated to his hiding spot behind the leaves. When the guru came out of his pod the grey troll found himself admiring Creek in the morning light with a small smile on his face, he was so handsome and Branch was pleased to know this troll would be his husband one day soon.

The guru lifted his eleventh gift, he opened it to show the lovely hand carved wooden comb inside, the handle was carved to look like interwoven leafy tendrils, the leaves were carved in incredible detail and the knots they formed were complex. While he admired the amazing workmanship, which had been put into the wooden comb, at the same time Creek tried not to laugh at the irony of this gift which he had received from his hidden Branch, it is ironic because he is giving a comb to the other male troll as his gift today and because the use of these leafy tendrils is an unconscious reference to Branch himself. “This comb is beautiful, thank you, I’ve never seen one like this before now, I assume you made this as you did the other handmade gifts I have received from you.”  
Sure enough a few moments after he said this a paper plane flew towards Creek, who caught it and opened the plane to read what had been written. Yes, I made the comb I am happy to see that you like it so much. The purple troll smiled widely and then said to the hidden troll with honesty and happiness in his voice. “I have loved every gift you have given me…I’m sad that the gift giving is going to be over soon…I’ve very much enjoyed it this year.”

A few moments later another plane came towards Creek, he quickly caught it and read what was written on the paper. I have enjoyed it too, I’m actually looking forward to doing this again next year which is very unusual for me. This confession brought a smile to the face of the guru, he looked towards where he knew the grey troll was hiding and then said. “Well I shall see you tomorrow for our last gift giving tomorrow and I also look forward to finding out who you are.”

A third plane flew towards the purple troll, he caught this one and also opened it up to read the words on the paper. I am curious to see if you can work out who I am myself, I shall see you tomorrow in order to give you your last gift. After he read this Creek smiled once more at his hidden gift giver, before he then returned to his pod and got ready to take his own gift to Branch, he picked the gift wrapped in its shimmering gold paper then left to go to the bunker. When the guru got to the hatch of the bunker he placed the gift by it, then hid himself away in the nearby tall grass and waited for the grey troll to come back to his home.

Branch came into the clearing a short while later, his eyes lit at the sight of the gift waiting for him, the grey troll went over to the gift and carefully opened it eager to see what his gift was going to be. Inside the paper the grey troll found a leather bound diary which he felt sure would be useful for planning all his projects for the year and the dates he would have with Creek. “Thank you, this is a most useful gift for me.” After he said this to his gift giver, Branch made his way down into the bunker, he placed the diary on his desk in his work room, before turning his attention back to the mandala he had been working on for a few hours before putting this to one side in order to get ready to go and see Creek for their second date.


	12. Chapter twelve

Chapter twelve:

When Branch eventually reached the pod of the purple troll he knocked on the door, it was opened a few moments later by Creek, his eyes went wide with shock at the sight of the other male troll and the guru said with clear surprise. “Branch…Your colours?!”

The survivalist grins at the spiritual troll, as a joy shot through him and said to the guru. “I know it’s wonderful isn’t it?”

“Yes…When and why did this happen?” Creek asked him gently smiling widely at the troll he loved, glad to see the grey troll looking happy and gestured him inside the pod at the same time as he spoke to the survivalist.

Branch took off his warm outside clothing, he hung them up while saying to the other male troll. “My colours started to come back yesterday…As for why they started to come back…” The grey troll didn’t finish speaking he closed his eyes and kissed Creek on the lips instead, slowly putting his arms around the waist of the guru and drawing him close.

Creek felt thrilled by Branch kissing him in such a spontaneous way, he quickly responded to the kiss of the grey troll by moaning softly, the guru closed his eyes, he started kissing the other male troll back and then ran his fingers into the dark blue black hair of the other troll and pressing himself closer to the survivalist. Branch groaned when the spiritual troll pressed his body to his, it felt like a tingling fire running was running through the body of the grey troll and he didn’t want it to ever stop. They broke the kiss for a moment to breath, their eyes opened and met, Creek smiled softly at Branch before saying to him in a gentle voice. “I hope this means that I am the reason you are regaining your colours.”

“Yes you are Creek. Thank you for starting to return my colours to me.” Branch said softly leaning his forehead against Creeks.

The guru smiled softly, it felt amazing to him to know that he was the one to be helping the survivalist to find his colours once more. “I’m glad I was able to help you and I love you Branch.”

“I love you too Creek and I missed you so very much today.” The grey troll admitted softly to the one he loved, as a small smile curving his lips up in a gentle smile.  
Slowly they drew apart, the purple troll took hold of one of Branch’s hands into his, looked into his bright teal eyes and he said to the survivalist. “I missed you too, I hated being without you Branch. I have tea waiting and cupcakes.”

“That sounds good.” The grey troll confessed, keeping hold of Creek’s hand Branch followed him into the pod. The guru led Branch over to the sofa, it was here that the survivalist let go of the purple troll’s hand and then sat down on the sofa. Branch watched with a small and fond smile on his face as the guru bustled away to the kitchen, he was very much looking forward to spending this time with the one he loved.

Creek returned to the main room of the pod with a tray on which were settled two steaming mugs of tea and a plate of cupcakes, as he settled it onto the table the guru spoke to Branch. “I brought black current cupcakes for you and coffee cupcakes for me, I hope that is alright with you?”

“That sounds wonderful.” Branch assured him as he patted the space on the sofa next to him.

The purple troll quickly settled on the sofa next to the survivalist. “Are you looking forward to trying meditation again?”

Branch shrugged slightly at the other troll before saying to him honestly. “I’m not excited by it, but neither am I against it…I’m a little curious, but that is about all.”  
“Well at least you aren’t going to just give up after one try.” Creek said, feeling glad that Branch was willing to try meditation for a second time, it was clear to him that the grey troll was clearly not excited by the idea but at the same time he wasn’t dismissing it as he would have at one point.

“Have you started work on the mandala you were going to draw based on me?” Branch asked the spiritual troll conversationally as he picked up a black current cupcake and pulled back the cake paper.

Creek gave him a nod and said. “Yes I have started work on it, I’ll admit that it’s been hard to work only in grey and black…But I…I was worried about asking you what your colours were, now I know they were two shades of blue as you are still slightly grey I can’t tell exactly what they are yet…Would you be willing to tell me what colours you where?”

Branch went very still after Creek asked him this question, thinking about his colours as always brought back the horrible memories of losing his grandma, but at the same time the grey troll wanted to tell Creek what they had been and so after a few moments to pull himself together Branch spoke to the guru. “My body used to be teal blue and my hair was royal blue.”

“Thank you for telling me, I can tell that wasn’t easy for you.” After he said this the guru kissed Branch on the cheek and then gave the other male troll a hug.  
“You are right it wasn’t easy…Most of my past is painful for me, I think that the losses I suffered and how they came about will always affect me in some way, but it did feel good to start talking about it with you.” The grey troll told him with a small smile on his face.

“I’m not going to rush you to tell me what happened…After all I know myself that such subjects can be difficult to talk about.” As he spoke sadness bled into the words of the purple troll, Branch took Creek’s hands into his and gave them a comforting squeeze. The guru gave him a smile, he returned this caring gesture and then spoke to the survivalist for a second time. “It seems wrong to me to ask you to share your past with me when I haven’t told you what happened to me.”

“You don’t have to tell me Creek.” Branch assured him releasing one of the hands of the spiritual troll to stroke his fingers over his cheek wanting to comfort the other troll, the grey troll of all trolls knew the pain of loss and the feelings which Creek was experiencing by talking about what had happened to him so long ago.

The guru let a sigh, leant into the hand of the grey troll, he was awed and humbled by the way the one he loved gave him comfort without any prompting showing he had a compassionate heart and then said softly to Branch. “I want to tell you…My dad went to meditate one day and never came back and my mum…She never really recovered from losing my father she didn’t even fight when Chef took her…I’ll admit that I found it very hard to forgive her for that, but now I know what it’s like to love some troll so deeply that the idea of losing that troll is truly painful, I can forgive her at last.” 

Creek wasn’t even aware he had started to cry as he spoke until Branch took his hand from his cheek, wordlessly pulled him in putting one arm around his waist, held him close and stroked over his back with his other hand. The purple troll turned his face in towards the neck of the survivalist, he let out a sob and then clung to Branch crying hard. The grey troll could tell from the force of the weeping that Creek had been holding all of this in for far to long and so Branch didn’t try to stop him he simply let the guru morn his parents. Eventually the purple troll cried himself out, but he continued to cling to the survivalist reluctant to let him go and said softly to him. “Thank you for this…I’m sorry about this, I know you’re not used to contact, but it has me feel better.”

“Hey, hey it’s alright, really I’m happy to help you, I don’t want you going grey on my it’s not pleasant and I’ll admit that I like having you close to me in this way…It’s really wonderful, you feel so very right in my arms.” Branch told Creek honestly carrying on holding the other male troll to him bringing the hand which had been stroking over the purple troll’s back to rest at his waist with his other arm.

The guru felt thrilled and pleased to hear the grey troll saying these words to him, he pulled back a little and looked into the eyes of Branch for a moment before closing his eyes and kissing him softly on the lips. The survivalist closed his own eyes, he returned this kiss slowly but surely, they both let out contented sighs as they kissed, Branch surprised Creek by deepening the kiss and running his tongue along his lips. The guru let out a hum of pleasure as the grey troll did this, he opened his mouth and began to push his own tongue against that of Branch. The survivalist moaned a little as Creek did this, he had to admit that he loved the sensation them kissing like this, Branch had wanted to try it for sometime with the other male troll so he was glad that Creek seemed to be enjoying this as much as he was. Slowly they broke this kiss, Branch felt wonderfully warm inside, he slowly moved one hand up, he stroked over the cheek of the spiritual troll again and said to him in a soft voice. “That was amazing Creek.”

Branch wasn’t the only one to feel that their kissing like this was amazing Creek also felt utterly blissful after kissing like this with the grey troll. “Yes it was. I want to do it again.”

“Then why don’t we?” The survivalist asked him with a cheeky smile.

Creek chuckled, it made him feel really happy to know that he was getting to see this lighter teasing side of the other male troll and he hoped that this would be something he would get to see more of when Branch found his colours fully once more. Softly the purple troll pressed his lips to those of the survivalist, who kissed him back, slowly their tongues touched and moved together in an intimate dance. It sent blissful feelings running through the grey troll, though he was inexperienced in matters of the heart Branch was aware that this would lead to them becoming more intimate, but the survivalist found that instead of being frightened by this prospect he was intrigued and excited by it. Creek was enjoying this experience with the grey troll a great deal it was making him very aroused, which in its own turn made him want to go further with Branch than before, yet at the same time the guru didn’t want to frighten the other male troll and so as they continued to kiss, the purple troll very slowly Creek pulled the leaf vest off of the survivalist, he dropped it onto the floor by the sofa. Once this was done the purple troll then ran his fingers over the strong chest of the survivalist, doing this sent thrills chasing through the body of the spiritual troll, and he could feel the heat of desire building inside him. The guru broke the kiss, Branch was worried by the other male troll doing this, he looked at him with surprise and asked him in a gentle voice. “Are you alright Creek?”

“Yes…I’m fine…Kissing you just makes me want to do a lot more than kiss you and I don’t want to do anything with you which you might make you uncomfortable.” Creek confessed blushing slightly thinking about all of the things which he wanted to do to the other troll.

As the purple troll admitted this, Branch felt a mixture of desire and nerves go through him, but he wanted to see what it was the one he loved wanted to do so he said softly to the guru. “I see…Well we will take it slowly if that’s alright with you. After all, taking my vest off for you, hugging and kissing with you have all been big steps for me…So it may take me time to want to go further than that, still I want you to show me what you want for us to do together and what you want to do with me, just be ready for me to want to stop.”

The guru shook his head, he wasn’t going to go any further tonight, he knew that Branch was still very new to all this and that he was nervous about what was going on between them. “That’s alright I understand Branch, I’m a guru so I can keep myself and my desires in check until you are ready.” The spiritual troll assured him in a soft voice, before kissing the survivalist gently on the forehead and then smiling at him.

Branch raised both eyebrows at Creek and said with a smirk on his face. “There is the stubborn know it all guru I love so much.”

The spiritual troll chuckled as the grey troll teased him a little before saying. “I’ve learnt as well as changed a lot this gift giving and I wouldn’t go back. I love you Branch so much, for the first time in my life I really understand how special the word love is and I really regret using it in the throw away manor I was before…I want you to know that when I call you love and when I say I love you I mean it with all my heart.” After he said this Creek took on of his hand in his, he pressed it palm flat against his chest over his heart and then said softly. “You fill my heart Branch.”

“You fill mine too, Creek.” The grey troll told the guru in honesty placing his hand over the top of Creek’s before saying to him gently. “I love you so much.”

“Branch can I ask you something.” The purple troll said nervously but seriously to the survivalist.

“Sure, what is it?” Branch asked curiously.

Creek was really nervous about asking the other troll this question. “Would you stay with me tonight please…? I know you have gift giving in the morning, but please stay with me. I promise you I won’t do anything I just want to hold you tonight.”

The grey troll was shocked by the guru asking him this question, but slowly delight filled him. “I’d like that a lot.”

Creek felt relief go through him as the survivalist gave him a positive answer, he smiled as utter joy filled him, he stood up and held his hands out to Branch. Wordlessly the grey troll took his hands, the guru led him into his bedroom, were he let go of the hands of the survivalist and pulled the bed covers down. Branch looked around the room, it was a simple cheerful bedroom, with a large double bed, he felt at peace and safe in this room, the grey troll smiled at Creek gently then climbed into the bed without the guru asking him, before holding his arms out to the purple troll. Seeing him this made the heart of the spiritual troll fly, it felt wonderful to see Branch being so open and loving towards him, he quickly slipped into the bed and into the arms of the grey troll. As the arms of the grey troll closed around him Creek found himself feeling safe, he let out a contented sigh which was joined by one from Branch, the grey troll nuzzled close to him and said softly and lovingly. “Good night Creek, sleep well and dream sweetly.” The grey troll felt utterly at peace laying beside the guru, he could feel their connection deepening and for Branch it really did make him feel as though he had come home at last.

The purple troll didn’t quiet know what to say to those wonderful but simple words, so instead he wrapped his arms around Branch and closed his eyes bathing in the comforting embrace of the survivalist. The guru decided that when the morning came he would tell the one he loved that he knew that he was his mystery gift giver, but for now he was going to enjoy holding Branch and sleeping beside him.


	13. Chapter thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets quiet warm in places, your warned and it is also quiet long. Oh lemon or not to lemon? I'd love to hear what you all think.

Chapter thirteen:

When Creek woke up the next morning, a huge smile spread over his face as he found his arms full of Branch, and he quickly noticed that the grey blue troll was deeply asleep. The guru took this fact as a great sign, because he knew that the other male troll rarely trusted anyone like this and so to let himself be this vulnerable with him was a huge sign of trust and Creek felt thrilled that Branch was showing him this level of trust. A while later the grey troll slowly began to wake up, the smile on the face of the guru grew as he let out a cute little yawn, Branch then stretched and opened his eyes to look at him. “Good morning Creek.” The survivalist said with a small smile appearing on his face as he spoke to the one he loved. 

“Good morning Branch. Did you sleep well?” Creek asked him wanting to be sure that the survivalist had slept well in his bed with him.

The grey troll gave him a nod, he stretched again while he said to him. “I slept very well. I feel very comfortable laying here in bed with you.”

“Good, I am glad to hear that you slept well.” Creek said a wide smile appearing on his face, Branch smiled back at him, happiness flew through the survivalist because he felt at peace and loved in the arms of the guru, as he felt this the skin of Branch started become blue slowly but surely the grey fading away until at last the colours were shown to Creek in their full glory. The guru felt utterly awed by the sight of the colours of the other male troll and humbled by the fact he was the one who had brought the colours of the blue troll back to him. Creek gently stroked a hand over the cheek of the now blue troll, he gazed at him lovingly before saying to Branch in a gentle loving voice. “I’m so glad to see your colours back.”

“That’s only happened because I found you my love.” The blue troll told the other male troll in a soft voice, before giving Creek a peck on the lips. 

“I am glad I was able to help you find your colours again.” The guru told him honestly as he continued to stroke over the cheek of the blue troll.

“Would you like to meditate now my love?” Branch asked him thoughtfully knowing that this was important to Creek, and he was ready to forgo what he wanted, which was for the purple troll to stay here in bed with him rather than do this.

The guru smiled at the one he loved he was glad to have such a thoughtful troll wooing him, but he didn’t want to move tight now, so Creek nuzzled close to the survivalist before saying to the one he loved truthfully. “Not right now, I just want to hold you a little longer first.”

“I would like that a lot.” Branch said in return, feeling happy that Creek wanted what he does the blue troll slowly stroked his fingers through the hair of the spiritual troll and then said tenderly. “Thank you, for loving me and helping me find my colours again Creek.”

The spiritual troll felt deeply touched as the blue troll thanked him in such a heartfelt way. “And thank you for agreeing to woo me.”

“I have to ask why did you want me to ask you, rather then you asking to woo me?” The survivalist asked him curiously looking into the eyes of the guru.

Creek sighed deeply, he had known that eventually Branch would ask him this question, but still he found it hard to confess why he had wanted the other male troll to be the one to request to woo him and so he said nervously to the survivalist. “I wanted you to ask me because…Because I wanted to hear you say those words with all of my heart and I will admit that it meant so much to me when you did ask me. I think in a way deep down I had always been waiting for the right troll to ask me to let them woo me and over time I realised you were that one troll.”

Slowly Branch smiled at Creek he felt the warmth of joy filling him and made a confession of his own to the purple troll. “I’d never thought I would find a troll I would want to ask to permit me to woo them, but I am very glad that I did get to ask you.” The tummy of the guru chose that moment to rumbled with hunger, which caused both trolls to laugh and once their laughter died the blue troll said teasingly to the one he loved. “Well I had better feed you!”

The spiritual troll’s eyebrows flew up as Branch said this, a wide smile spread over the face of Creek, he cupped the face of the survivalist before bantering back with Branch. “Yes, feeding me before I decide to snack on you would be a very good plan.”

The blue troll chuckled when Creek said this, he got out of bed, closely followed by the guru they made their way into the main room of the pod, Branch grabbed his vest, he didn’t put it on and instead he neatly put it onto the back of the chair and made his way into the kitchen of Creek’s home. The survivalist padded around the kitchen getting things together to make them breakfast, the guru stood in the doorway watching him, seeing such a domestic scene made him smile and filled his heart with happiness, he couldn’t wait to build a life with the one he loved and before Creek could stop himself he asked Branch. “Would you think about moving into my pod with me?”

The survivalist turned around to look at him from making waffles, his eyes were very wide, this question had caused a mixture of joy and shock to go through Branch. “I’ll think about it Creek, it will be quiet a change for me from my bunker though.”

After hearing the one he loved say this, Creek instantly sought to assure him that he was in no rush to make Branch move so while he laid the table for them to eat their breakfast at he said to Branch. “I know love, I won’t rush you Branch, but I would like us to live together…If it would be easier I could move in with you…I’ll admit that I liked your bunker more than I thought I would, so if you really feel you don’t want to live in a pod I’ll be happy to live there…However I would like to be able to cheer it up a little if that is alright with you…” 

“You’d like to move in to the bunker with me?” Branch asked him in breathless surprise, while at the same time happiness tricked through him.

“I want to be with you always and I want us to build a life together…If you are more comfortable in your bunker then in my pod then I’m more than willing to move in with you.” Creek told him as the blue troll returned to make them waffles to eat.

The survivalist was quiet, he wasn’t quite sure what to say to this, Branch hadn’t expected the purple troll to be willing to make such a concession, it surprised him and awed him at the same time. The guru wasn’t surprised when the one he loved didn’t say anything for quite a while, instead he finished cooking the waffles, placed them onto plates and then looked at Creek as he said. “Let’s just see how we go, we don’t need to settle on where we are going to stay right away.”

The guru gave him a nod, this he felt was a good compromise and wise words from a troll the purple troll knew now was very wise. Creek and Branch sat down at the table, they started to eat the waffles, after his first taste of the blue troll’s cooking the guru let out a sigh of pleasure and said to Branch with utter awe. “These are amazing!”

“Thank you. I like to cook.” The blue troll admitted blushing as he did so.

“Well you are clearly very talented…You have a lot of talents as I have discovered over the last eleven days…” Creek suddenly stopped speaking to Branch as he realised what he had just admitted to the other male troll.

The survivalist looked at the guru with the waffle he had been eating half way to his mouth, his teal eyes were wide and he whispered. “What did you just say?”

The purple troll gulped, he knew that Branch wouldn’t let this go now he had heard those words and so he said in a voice which wobbled slightly. “I know that you are extremely talented in a variety of ways, because you’ve been showing me that through that the thoughtful gifts you’ve been giving to me as my mystery gift giver.”

Slowly the blue troll lowered the fork with the piece of waffle still on it to the plate, he blushed and locked eyes with Creek across the table before asking him. “How did you discover I am your gift giver?”

“Lat time I was in the bunker I found some material in the box by your comfortable chair…I pulled it out and realised it was from the patchwork blanket my gift giver had given me, it was such an unusual material that I knew then it was you.” As he explained this to the one he loved, Creek decided not to tell Branch Poppy had made sure they would be giving gifts to each other. The spiritual troll felt that the survivalist didn’t ever need to know about this fact and the guru decided that he would talk to the princess about keeping this a secret from Branch as soon as he could. “I am happy you’ve been the one giving gifts to me…I want to tell you that I’ve been your mysterious gift giver this year Branch.”

These words brought a smile to the face of the blue troll, he felt truly glad to know that the guru was his gift giver, he reached out and took one of Creek’s hands into his squeezed it and said to him. “That’s amazing Creek! Do you still want to swap the last of the twelve gifts as we should have done today?”

“I’d like that a lot love.” The spiritual troll told him, giving Branch a wide smile, he was relived that the other male troll seemed happy rather than upset by the news that he had been the one giving him his midwinter gifts and that he knew he had been the one behind his gifts.

“Do you want to wait to swap presents until after you have meditated?” The survivalist asked him unselfishly.

Creek gave him a nod and then answered this question from the one he loved. “Yes, if that’s alright with you?”

“That’s fine.” After Branch said this they went back to eating their breakfast, when they were done the blue troll started to gather up the plates and cutlery saying to Creek as he did so. “Why don’t you meditate while I clean up?”

“Thank you Branch.” Creek said gratefully, he stood up, made his way to the middle of the main room of the pod and settled into the lotus position so he could meditate.

The blue troll looked over at the guru, the survivalist smiled affectionately at the meditating troll, he felt so at peace seeing the other troll meditating like this and it made him realise that they really where going to make a good couple even if they weren’t exactly alike. Branch quietly tidies up after breakfast so he didn’t disturb Creek, when he is done washing up and putting the breakfast things away the survivalist came back into the main room of the pod and settled onto the sofa watching Creek as he continued to meditate. After a while the spiritual troll opened his eyes, he smiled as he found Branch watching over him waiting quietly waiting for him to finish. “Thank you for waiting for me to finish meditating.”

“It wasn’t a problem at all love.” The blue troll assured him smiling back at Creek.

“Just give me a moment, so I can go and get your twelfth gift for you.” After he said this the purple troll got to his feet, he went into his bedroom, the guru returned a few moments later with the last of the gifts for Branch. “I’m sorry it’s not wrapped, but this is your twelfth gift Branch.” Creek said holding the gift out to him and blushing brightly as he did so.

Branch accepted the beautiful wooden box from the guru smiling softly at him while at the same time awe filled him at the exquisiteness of this final gift from his gift giver. “Thank you, this is amazing.” As he spoke the grey troll carefully lowered the box into his lap, he stroked his hand over the beautiful Celtic tree knot design which was carved into the lid and around the sides of the box was a leaf decoration and then on the front his name, Branch looked up from the box to Creek and asked him. “Were did you get this from?”

“I don’t have your skills when it comes to making things…So I had the box made for you.” The spiritual troll admitted blushing as he sat down on the sofa next to the survivalist.

“Thank you Creek I love it.” Branch told the guru kissing him softly on the lips determined to show Creek how much he liked this gift from him.

The guru returned the kiss humming in pleasure, kissing the survivalist brought Creek great pleasure, he brought his arms around the blue troll and pulled him closer. Branch as always loved kissing the purple troll, he quickly put the box to one side on the table by the sofa, the survivalist put his hands onto Creek’s shoulders and pushed him back down onto the sofa. The blue troll broke the kiss startled by what he had done to the other male troll, the guru looked up at him, he was wide eyed with surprise but as much as Creek was shocked that the blue troll has done this to him, he was very also very thrilled by the actions of Branch. Wanting to encourage him to continue with what he is doing to him Creek gently strokes his cheek with one hand and says softly to the other male troll. “This feels very good, please show me what you want Branch?”

“I…Are you sure about this?” The survivalist asked his voice shaking slightly, he was nervous about this as he really wasn’t sure exactly what he was doing, but at the same time Branch knew that he wanted to do more with the spiritual troll than they had done together so far.

“Yes love I am sure.” Creek told him with a nod, and when the blue troll gave him another unsure look the purple troll encouraged Branch by saying to him. “I know you won’t hurt me and I know you are inexperienced so letting you do this is seems the right thing to do for both you and for myself.”

The survivalist is both awed and pleased to hear these words from the purple troll and so he said to him in a happy voice. “Thank you for your trust.”

Branch kisses Creek softly on the lips for a moment, then slowly stroked his hands over the skin of the guru’s chest, he liked the feeling of the other male troll’s soft silky skin under his fingertips, Branch slowly and gently explored the contours of his skin as he continued to kiss the purple troll. Creek moaned softly into the kiss as the blue troll’s finger tips softly ghosted over his skin, he’d never had a troll touch him like this, it was beautifully innocent and so very loving all at the same time. These actions on the part of Branch filled the spiritual troll with desire and awe towards the survivalist and Creek wanted more of them. Encouraged by this reaction to his touches the survivalist decided to do a little more, he broke the kiss he had been giving to Creek, then he started to kiss his way over the chest of the guru who let out a horse cry of delight and said in a pleasure laden voice. “That feels so good Branch, don’t stop please!”

Branch gave him a nod, the blue troll continued to kiss and stroke over the skin of the guru, Creek gasped and whined enjoying every moment of the survivalist giving him pleasure in this way. The purple troll gently stroked over the back of Branch with one hand, while the other hand went into the hair of the survivalist holding onto it gently but firmly. When the blue trolls tongue caught his nipple Creek arched up and cried out as an unexpected bolt of pleasure went all the way through him. Branch came up from the chest of the guru to look at Creek, he smiled slightly at the sight of the expression of pleasure on the face of the spiritual troll, then licked the nipple again drawing another moan of desire from the guru. Creek had never ever felt pleasure like this before in all his life before now, as the blue troll took the time to pleasure him and find out what he liked it made the purple troll realise what he had been missing in his relationships with all of the other trolls he had permitted this close to him before now.

The survivalist very much thrilled by the way he was pleasuring Creek decided to experiment by sucking on the nipple, loving it when Creek instantly let out another deeper moan and writhed under the blue troll. “I love hearing how much you are enjoying this.” Branch said to the guru in a low gravelly voice which was laced with his own desire, before he used his fingers to stroke over the nipple which he hadn’t teased yet and watched with pleasure going through him and shining eyes as Creek cried out and arched up under him because of the way he was teasing him.

The guru could hardly think straight as Branch pleasured him like this, he was so used to being able to calm himself and centre himself that for Creek not being able to do this is shocking to him, but at the same time the pleasure which Branch was giving him was so exquisite that the purple troll didn’t ever want him to stop what he is doing to him. “Don’t stop please Branch! Please more!”

“More?” Branch asked licking his lips, worry coursed though him, he was after all inexperienced in these matters, but at the same time the blue troll wanted to learn how to give Creek all the pleasure he could possibly desire and so he wanted to continue.

“Yes more love.” Creek begged pulling his head down towards one of his nipples. “Please.”

Taking this hint from the other male troll the blue troll lowered his head, he licked this nipple again causing the guru to moan loudly as pleasure rocketed through him. The survivalist had to admit that he felt a great deal of pleasure and power to be being the one to be giving Creek such a wonderful time. Branch can feel the desire building in him, he is very aroused by what is happening and the blue troll can feel that the one he loves is too, but the survivalist decides things will go no further than just teasing Creek this first time. Slowly but surely the blue troll tones the teasing down, helping to bring the purple troll gently down from the high that he had been on, as Creek drew deep raged breaths trying to calm himself Branch sat back and looked at him asking as he did so. “Are you alright?”

“Yes…That was amazing, no troll has ever pleasured me like that before now…” Admitting this to the blue troll made Creek blush brightly, but he felt it was for the best that he was truthful about his past interactions with other trolls there had been before Branch.

The blue troll returned this honesty from the purple troll by saying to him in his own turn. “I’m glad I was able to make you feel that way…I’d only ever kissed a troll before now.”

“You were wonderful and I look forward to doing this with you again.” As Creek spoke gratefully and honestly to the survivalist the blue troll carefully helped the guru to sit up, the spiritual troll lay his head onto the shoulder of Branch as he let himself ride the waves of warm pleasure which were still going through him at this time. The blue troll smiles at the guru resting against him, he felt thrilled to know that he had pleased Creek in a way no other troll ever had before. Branch places an arm around the shoulders of Creek and then lay a soft caring kiss onto the cheek of the purple troll who smiled at him truly glad to have this troll as the one wooing him. The two male trolls sat together on the sofa bathing in the wonderful and satisfying feelings that these interactions had brought to them for some time. Eventually Creek looked at Branch, the blue troll instantly aware of his gaze turned to look back at him, the guru met his gaze and spoke to him. “If you feel ready…I would like to see what my gift for today is now.”

“Sure, I am happy to do that.” As Branch spoke he got up from the sofa, the survivalist pulled on his leaf vest then held a hand out to Creek asking him with a gentle smile on his face asking him. “Shall we go then?”

With a nod the purple troll took the offered hand, together they left the pod, on their way through the village on the way to the bunker Creek and Branch came across Poppy. As soon as the princess noticed them together, she did a double take because the pink troll didn’t recognise the other troll at the side of her friend and she felt furry rising in her that the guru could be with another troll while Branch was wooing him. Poppy came storming over to Creek and this other male troll, she glared at her friend and said to him with furry clear her voice as she spoke. “Creek what are you doing! Your being wooed by Branch, I thought you loved him and wanted to marry him, so what are you doing with this troll!”

The survivalist found himself slightly amused by the fact that Poppy didn’t recognise him as he was now and said to the pink troll with a touch of laughter to his voice. “Poppy, Poppy, please calm down it’s me.”

“Branch…?” The princess asked him in utter shock, her wide pink eyes taking in the now blue troll as awe and surprise went through her at the sight of his transformation.  
“Yes Poppy, Creek helped me find my colours again. All I ask is that you give me time before you expect me to sing, dance and join in with all the parties alright?” Branch asked the pink troll giving her a serious look.

Seeing this look which she knew so well Poppy instantly gave him a nod before saying to him in honest voice. “Yes of course.”

Creek knowing that he didn’t want the princess to tell the one he loved she had planned for them to be gift givers to each other he said to Branch. “Can you give me a moment with Poppy love?”  
“Of course I can.” The blue troll reluctantly let go of the hand of the one he loved and moved away from the two close friends so that they could talk together in privacy.

The guru turned to Poppy, he gave her a serious look and said to her in a voice which told her there would be no arguing. “I don’t want Branch to know you planned for us to be mystery midwinter gift givers, I don’t think he needs to know that, do you understand Poppy?”

The princess could see that this was really something that Creek didn’t want her to do, she could understand why the purple troll wouldn’t want her to say anything so Poppy gave him a nod and said to her friend with great sincerity. “I won’t tell him I promise, what happened will always stay just between us.”

Relief filled the guru as the pink troll said this to him, because he knew that the princess would keep her word to him and he spoke to the princess with his relief for her promise clear in his voice. “Thank you Poppy.” The pink troll gave him a nod, she watched as Creek walk back over to Branch and gently took his hand into his, the blue troll looked down at him smiling. Seeing this made the pink troll feel truly happy for the new couple and she Poppy felt sure that Creek and Branch would be fine together from here on.

Branch took Creek into his home, helping him down into the bunker in the same chivalrous way as he had before, once they were in the main room of the bunker Branch released his hand, he went into a side room and returned with a new sunshine yellow yoga mat for Creek and a wooden box which contained six scented candles. “These were meant to be your gift today. Each one of the candles has a different scent and should help with your meditations, I hope you will enjoy them.”

Touched as he always was by the thoughtfulness of these gifts Creek accepted them from him and then said to the blue troll. “Thank you, this is a wonderful gift! I’ve seen these candles before there really expensive because their hand made, I’ve always wanted a set but never managed to buy more than one or two here and there because of the price of them. I have to ask how did you get these?”

Slowly the blue troll smiled and asked him mischievously. “You really can’t guess how I got them?”

As Branch said this to him like this realisation dawned on Creek, he looked at him wide eyed and the guru said in clear shock. “No way…You can’t make these as well as everything else you make!”

“Oh but I do. I sell them or exchange them with the shop owner for things I need.” The blue troll assured him.

“Wow! Now I really have to marry you, just so I can have as many of these candles as I like!” Creek told the one he loved with a teasing smile.

The blue troll responded to this by gently taking the gift out of Creeks hands, he placed them onto the table in the room and then kissed the guru fully on the lips. The hands of the purple troll flew up, they gripped the leaf top of Branch, the guru hastily tugged the leaf vest off of Branch and threw it to the floor of the bunker. After he did this Creek broke this kiss and then said to the other male troll in a breathless, but commanding voice. “We have to get you some new clothes.”

Branch chuckled as he said this to him and then said softly to the one he loved. “Alright, but nothing to bright that’s all I ask.”

The guru gave him a nod in answer to this request, before capturing the lips of the blue troll with his again and pushing his body closer to that of the survivalist. This drew a groan of desire from Branch, he ran his hands over the back of the guru who whimpered in expectation, this was followed by a noise of pleasure as Branch ran his fingers around the band of his trousers and then squeezed his bottom. Creek felt like fire was going through him, he wanted the survivalist to be doing more than just touching him, but he didn’t want to scare Branch with his desires. Slowly the blue troll broke the kiss, he looked at the purple troll who had that wonderful blissful expression on his face again and seeing this made the survivalist want to move forward with what was going on between them. Branch knew that Creek wasn’t going to push him towards doing anything he didn’t want to, so the blue troll took the hands of the guru into his and guided him into the bedroom. As he did this Creek’s eyes went wide with surprise and awe fills him, he was pleased when Branch didn’t hesitate to lift him up put him in the bed and then joined him in his bed, before he started to kiss Creek again.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This the lemon chapter!

Chapter fourteen:

Creek pushed the leaf vest off of Branch, the blue troll threw it away from them onto the floor of the bedroom all the while still kissing the troll he loved. The survivalist broke the kiss he gently tugged Creek’s trousers down on off of him, these actions set awe through the guru, he could hardly believe that Branch being brave enough to be doing this with him but he was very pleased and proud of the fact that the survivalist felt comfortable enough to do this with him. The blue troll sat back on his heals and admired the purple troll laying under him naked, he was a handsome sight and seeing that Creek was already becoming aroused by what he was doing pleased Branch a great deal and gave him pleasure. The survivalist took off his own trousers, he let the spiritual troll look his fill of him naked before saying to him with a wide smile on his face. “See something you like Creek?”

The guru nodded, he licked his lips before saying to Branch. “Oh yes I certainly do…Are you sure you want to do this with me?”

“I’m sure.” The blue troll said in a calm voice and then spoke to Creek for a second time feeling a little shy as he did so. “I may need you to guide me in what I need to do, but I want to make love to you very much.”

Creek blushed brightly when the other male troll said this to him, no troll had ever called mating with him making love before now, this was an old fashioned term for trolls, but these words made the guru feel so special and so loved. “Don’t worry I’ll help you whenever you need it.”

“Thank you love.” Branch said softly to Creek, then he kissed his way over the chest of the purple troll, instantly the guru whined in anticipation, the survivalist didn’t tease his nipples just yet instead he kissed around the edges of them which drove Creek wild, he desperately wanted to feel those thrilling feelings he had felt last time when the blue troll had licked his nipples. Then suddenly Branch licked the very tip of one of the nipples of the spiritual troll, he cried out loudly as pleasure shot through him the moment the survivalist did this to him. “Ugh, oh Branch…” Creek cried out in bliss and pushed his fingers into the royal blue hair of the other male troll, clinging to him.

The blue troll smirked to himself, he carefully positioned himself to one side of the spiritual troll, then Branch sucked on the nipple he had just gently licked, while he used the fingers of one hand to tease the other nipple, when the survivalist did this the guru screamed out in pleasure. Creek had thought that what Branch had done before had been wonderful this was amazing, he’d never felt so blissful in his whole life. Just when the guru had thought the blue troll couldn’t make him feel any more pleasured as he did now Branch slowly glided his hand down from the nipple he had been teasing, he then stroked his fingers over the purple troll’s cock, Creek let out a horse cry his body arching up without him thinking about it and this made him he long even more to feel the other troll’s cock within him. “Branch! Please I want you inside me.” The guru begged the one he loved, Creek found that he was totally unashamed of begging Branch for what he wanted like this.

Slowly Branch released his nipple and cock, he rook the guru’s hand from his hair, the survivalist looked down at the blissful purple troll laying on his bed, he was very aroused himself by listening to Creek moaning as he had teased him, Branch wanted very much to give Creek what he wanted and so said to him. “What do I do?”< /p>

The guru looked at the blue troll’s long hard cock which was starting to drip lubricant and felt that overwhelming longing to feel it inside him, he’d never felt this desire before now, usually he had been the one doing the mating and not the other way around. Creek rolled over onto his front he came up onto his hands and knees, looked over his shoulder at the blue troll and said to him. “Use the natural lubricant from your cock on your fingers and slowly put one of them into my whole getting it ready for your cock.”

Branch used the lubricant from his cock to coat the fingers of one hand, then slowly and gently he used one finger to penetrate into Creek’s whole. The guru moaned loudly, his head came up as he did this, this felt so good there was a wonderful warmth inside him and his body was crying out for more so he could finally find release. “Uh Branch, ah that feels so ah good. More please love.”

The survivalist had to admit he was very much enjoying seeing Creek squirming with pleasure with just his finger inside him, he could just imagine what the one he loved would be like with his cock in him and this thought made Branch even more aroused than before. Gently the blue troll slipped a second finger into Creek alongside the first, the guru cried out in pleasure again and started to thrust a little onto the fingers inside him moaning as he did so. Seeing what Creek was doing Branch started to thrust this fingers into the whole of the spiritual troll as he thrust back against them, this much to the delight of the survivalist caused Creek to moan more deeply and more regularly than before. “I want to be inside you now.” Branch admitted to the guru in a low voice which was tinged with his desire for the other male troll.

“I want that too, please Branch I want to feel you inside me.” Creek begged him wantonly still thrusting onto the fingers of the other male troll inside him.  
The survivalist carefully slipped his fingers out of the other troll who was clearly now ready for him to take him, Branch gently pressed the tip of his cock to the entrance of Creek, the purple troll whined in expectation and pushed back against the blue troll’s cock. Slowly the survivalist pressed his cock into the whole of Creek filling his insides up and as he did this Branch let out a moan of pure pleasure because it felt wonderful to be inside the spiritual troll. As the blue troll filled him the guru groaned and moaned in relief when this happened at last, he felt so full right now, but at the same time he also felt so wanting and he could sense their spiritual bond becoming stronger. Creek had never wanted to have a troll in him like this before, he’d never wanted to be submissive like this or to have another troll dominate him, Creek ached inside with the want to feel Branch thrusting in and out of him and cumming within him to complete their bond. The survivalist had never felt such a wonderful sensation in his life before now, he felt so connected to Creek right now, there was an amazing warmth going through him combined with a feeling or pleasure and belonging. “Oh Creek this feels so good, so right…This was worth waiting for in every way.” Branch told him in a loving whisper.

Creek let out a long moan before saying to the other male troll. “I can feel our bond getting deeper and tighter, bind us fully Branch, take me and cum in me please.”

“I won’t take you Creek, but I will love you.” Branch told him, the blue troll laid a kiss onto the back of the guru, then slowly and gently began to thrust in and out of Creek. 

The spiritual troll moaned long and loud he was so hard with pleasure from Branch teasing him, but right now he didn’t care about cumming himself he just wanted to bring his now dominant mate to completion inside him. As the survivalist started to actually move within him for the first time, he was being so gentle with him, so slow and loving it touched the deepest part of Creek and warmed him to his core and made the guru love Branch even more than he had before now. Branch was taking his time with the other male troll determined that they were both going to enjoy their first time together as much as possible. The blue troll thought not spiritual as Creek could feel the energy in the room around them and was aware that they were going to be bound together permanently after this but he didn’t want to stop making love with Creek, he loved the way that the purple troll was submitting to him and he also wanted to be tied to the guru for the rest of his life.

Slowly but surely Branch started to thrust in and out of Creek a little faster, but he was still make sure that he is not hurting the one he loves as he does this. The guru let the survivalist know that he liked this by moaning and whining in pleasure and pushing back against the blue troll, he wanted more from the survivalist, his very being burned with the desire to feel Branch cumming inside him and binding them together forever. The blue troll gently stroked over his back, then kissed him on his back even as he continued to make love to Creek, who was meeting him thrust for thrust clearly encouraging him on. Branch was coming close to cumming inside the purple troll, he started to pull out of the guru afraid not of bonding them together but of making Creek with pod. As soon as the spiritual troll felt Branch trying to pull out of him he reacted to this by letting out a groan of disappointment, then quickly he pushed back against him taking the other trolls cock back into him and begging the other male troll. “Don’t stop, please cum in me and bind us for a life time Branch.”

“I want to love…But you could get with pod.” The blue troll told him trying to be reasonable with the purple troll.

“I’d love to have your pod, cum in me Branch finish this!” Creek insisted thrusting himself back against Branch taking his cock deep inside him and trying to encourage his mate to finish their bonding.

As the guru did this to him the blue troll let out a groan of defeat, hearing this made Creek even more determined to get the one he loves to cum inside him and he pulls forward and pushes back onto Branch. Unable to take it any more the survivalist started to thrust in and out of Creek, it was only a few moments later when the blue troll buried his cock inside of the guru and started to cum letting out a long content groan as he did so. Creek let out a moan of pleasure as he felt the one he loved cumming inside him at long last and as he came they could both feel their bond becoming tight and life long. “Uh this feels so good!” Branch said he was on an absolute high, the blue troll felt so amazing and yet so at peace all at the same time.

Creek felt utterly blissful as the blue troll came inside him, he knew that by allowing him to do this while they formed their pair bond that he would now be what was known as the submissive of this relationship and he would be the one of them carry all of their pods. This was an idea which at one time would have filled the guru with disgust actually made him feel very content and Creek felt sure that this change in how he felt about being the submissive in a relationship was because he had found his perfect mate in Branch. The guru knew that Branch would care for him, he would protect him, as well as love and care for him for all of their lives and Creek knew that he would do the same for the blue troll.

Now spent Branch carefully pulled out of the guru’s whole, this caused the purple troll to let out a whine of disappointment and the survivalist chuckled slightly at this reaction. “Don’t move Creek…Let me clean you up.” Branch offered conscientiously and kindly, as he got off of the bed and headed to the bathroom attached to the bedroom.

“Thank you.” Creek said to him touched by his kindness and caring towards him once more. A short while later Branch retuned with things to clean the purple troll, he got onto the bed once more then slowly and gently started to clean Creek. When he moved closer to the whole of the purple troll he clenched it closed tightly, looked over his shoulder at Branch and said to him firmly. “Don’t even think about trying to clean your cum out of my whole.”

“But…” The survivalist began with concern.

“No!” Creek said firmly interrupting him, before carrying on saying to him gently but resolutely. “I’m your submissive now Branch, I am supposed too carry your pods and I won’t let you clean your cum out of me to try and prevent that from happening to me. I’d never wanted to be like this with any other troll before now, but…You loved me as we mated, you took care of me and showed me how thing really should be between two trolls during this time. It is because of this that I find that I really want to be the one to have the honour of being the troll to carrying all of your pods and to live my as your submissive mate for the rest of my life, it feels like it was always supposed to be like this and it that feels right to me as well.” After a few moments of silence from Branch Creek turned to look at him, he could see that his new mate was surprised by his words and so he said to him very gently. “This is right please Branch trust me in this matter.”

Branch decided to trust the one he loved in this matter, so the survivalist gave him a nod, he put the towel onto the side of the bed and didn’t try to clean him cum out of Creek’s whole. The blue troll looked down at his submissive mate who he knew was still hard from their time together and instantly he knew that he wanted to bring Creek to orgasm himself, so the survivalist decided that he was going to do just that, Branch pushed the purple troll down onto his front on the bed. Creek let out a huff of surprise when the other male troll did this, the survivalist rolled the purple troll onto his back, Creek looked up at him with wide eyes wondering what it was the other male troll was planning to do right now. The guru gasped with surprise as Branch took his hard and aching cock into his hands, slowly the blue troll began to stroke over it sending a wave of pure delight through Creek. The purple troll moaned loudly, he hadn’t expected Branch to take care of his arousal in this way, it thrilled him and made his heart fill with utter joy. The survivalist stroked his fingers over the cock of the spiritual troll, he rubbed his thumb over the tip of his cock, then gripped it in his hand and started to use his hand to stimulate Creek. Seeing the spiritual troll like this made the survivalist smile, he was glad to be able make the other troll feel so wonderful. The guru panted, moaned and gasped as the blue troll pleasured him like this, when Branch licked his cock for the first time the purple troll’s fingers gripped the sheets of the bed hard because the fire inside which had been building inside him grew to a fever pitch. Creek knew that it wouldn’t be long before he reached his release, Branch was now alternating between licking and using his fingers on the purple troll’s cock to help bring him to orgasm, after the blue troll had been masturbating him like this for a while the guru let out a horse cry and came hard over the hand of the other male troll. 

The survivalist smiled down at the still panting spiritual troll, he was thrilled to have helped Creek reach his released, he lifted his hand, Branch licked the cum of the other troll off of his hand he had to admit it tasted nice. The guru watched him doing this with wide eyes Creek was utterly surprised by these actions on the part of the blue troll, but found himself turned on by it all the same. Once Branch finished doing this he picked up the towel from the side of the bed the survivalist used it to gently cleaned off his hand and then used the towel to clean Creek’s cum up as well. When the blue troll was happy they were both clean Branch carefully pulled the sheets of the bed down from under the purple troll who moved to let him do so, once this was done he lay down on the bed next to the guru. Creek nuzzled close to the one he loved, as he did this the survivalist pulled the sheets up over them, he then puts his arms around Creek draws him close to him. "I love you." Branch said softly this was followed a few moments later by him saying to Creek with a slight possessive edge to his voice entering his voice. "Now your all mine my little submissive mate."

"Yes I am yours now my dominant mate and I love you too." Creek told him with a firm nod, Branch smiled at him widely, the blue troll was very glad to hear the one he loves easy acceptance of his position in their new relationship. The purple troll smiled back at the survivalist he was more than content to have Branch already showing the possessiveness of a dominant troll over him, the two male trolls both let out sights of contentment and then a few the two of them fell asleep curled up together.


	15. Chapter fifteen

Chapter fifteen:

Several hours later Branch woke first, he smiled at the sight of Creek in his arms, the blue troll could hardly believe everything which had happened between himself and the other male troll today, but he was very glad it all had worked out the way it had for them. Branch slowly stroked his fingers over the two tone hair of the other troll marvelling in the fact that he was bound to this troll for the rest of his life just as Creek was to him. Branch was half tempted to wake his new mate by teasing him, he knew at least a few of the sensitive area on Creek now which he knew would work on the one he loved but the survivalist decided not to. The blue troll had to admit he wondered if their mating had produced a pod, Branch had a funny feeling that if the guru had his way that if they hadn’t that it wouldn’t be long before they had their first pod, this was a thought which made the blue troll smile and the survivalist couldn’t help but wonder what their trolling’s were going to be like.  
A short while after he Branch woke up Creek slowly opened his eyes, he smiled at the sight of the one he loved laying in bed beside him smiling at him so softly. Every time the spiritual troll got to see that smile it just reminded him how for the one he loved had come, and it also showed to him that Branch loved and cared for him which made him feel so very special. “Happy midwinter love.” Creek said softly to the blue troll.

“Happy midwinter Creek. You were the best midwinter gift I could have ever received.” Branch told him earnestly stroking the side of the face of the one loved gently with his fingers as he spoke.

The grey blue eyes of the guru shot wide and he blushed at the same time, he wrapped his arms around Branch and hugged him tightly saying to him ion a voice heavy with emotion. “I love you so much Branch….I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I can promise you that I won’t take the fact I have you for mine for granted.”

“Thank you Creek that means a lot to me…You know when I first meditated I saw your mother and father…Hope gave me a ring and told me I was the only one for you…The oddest thing was…I knew she was right and that I had known this information for some time already.” After he said this Branch moved away from the stunned Creek, he grabbed something out of the top draw of his chest of draws, put it in his hair and then went to get up.

As Creek realised that the one he loved was getting up he reacted instantly, the purple troll grabbed Branch and pulled him back into the bed with him. The blue troll let out a huff of surprise as Creek did this to him, the guru was determined to find out what Branch had just put into hair and so he straddled the hips of his dominant mate and looked down at him. “You’re not going any were my mate, what did you just hide in your hair?”

“Oh no I’m not telling you that.” Branch told him with a mischievous sparkle in his bright teal eyes and folding his arms.

Creek smiled widely, he quickly grabbed the hair of the blue troll, and then the purple troll began to search though it for what his mate hand hidden from him in it. Branch chuckled in delight as the one he loved sought out what he had stashed in his hair, he felt it when the guru grabbed hold of the item, the blue troll hoped with all of his heart that Creek would like it. The spiritual troll carefully drew the small object out of Branch’s hair, he tilted his head to one side with confusion as he found a small wooden square box in his hands which was decorated with carved stars and looked down at the other troll asking. “What’s this?”

“I don’t know why don’t you look inside and see?” The survivalist asked him with the smile on his face growing as he did so while at the same time worry made its way through him.

Now even more puzzled than before, but also overwhelmed by curiosity the guru opened the box, a gasp left him as he stared at the two items which lay inside cushioned perfectly on midnight blue silk, there were two simple gold bands one of which glowed with purple light and another which glowed with blue, Creek’s eyes full of questions went to Branch, he raised both eyebrows at him and the guru said in a soft voice. “Are these our wedding rings?”

“Well that depends…” Branch began before he stopped talking and smiled up at the spiritual troll.

“On what?” The purple troll asked him in a soft voice expectation trickling through him.

The smile on the face of the survivalist became larger and he said to the other male troll. “It depends on if you want to marry me.”

Creek felt shock travel through him, he had been sure they would get married at some point in the future, but the guru was surprised that Branch had decided to ask him to marry him now, still the guru knew exactly what his answer to this question was going to be. “Yes…Yes of course I want to marry you Branch.”

“Good I am glad you said yes.” Branch was very relived that the spiritual troll had said yes to his proposal, as he spoke the blue troll gently eased the box out of Creek’s fingers and placed it back onto the bedside table. With this done the survivalist placed a hand to the back of the head of the purple troll, he pulled Creek down and then with their mouths only a few inches apart whispered to him softly but possessively. “You are all mine now, I’m never going to let you go Creek and I will love you always that’s a promise.”

Those possessive words sent a shiver of pleasure through Creek, he could feel arousal starting to wake up within him and he whispered huskily to his dominant mate. “Oh yes, I am all yours.”

Branch kissed him taking his time with the sweet lips of the one he loved before the blue troll gently ran his tongue along the lips of the guru. Creek let out a soft noise of pleasure, he opened his mouth his whole body humming with the expectation of what might come next. Branch gently stroked his tongue against that of the spiritual troll, even though he had been expecting the wonderful sensations which would follow the other male troll doing his to him the guru instantly moaned anyway. As Creek pushed his tongue back against that of Branch he moaned himself he was utterly delighted by the new and strong sensations which were flowing though him as they kiss. Soon they were both moaning and holding each other close as they kissed and neither one of them wanted to stop kissing the other.

The desire to have Branch inside him again was growing within Creek, the guru had never felt this want so strongly before now and it made him realise just how wonderful it felt to him to be the submissive in this relationship. The purple troll broke the kiss, he let out a small submissive noise at Branch trying to encourage him to take him again, the survivalist smiled up at him and said softly. “Your trying to tempt me…It’s not going to work, Poppy is expecting us at her party and she wouldn’t let us forget it if we didn’t go especially after this morning.”

Creek whimpered in disappointment but he knew that Branch was right if they didn’t go to the party Poppy would be furious with them, the guru was determined that he would get Branch to bring him home and mate with him again as soon as possible and so he started think how this might be possible to achieve. Slowly the two male trolls got up, they both showered, before they dressed, Creek grabbed the comb he had gifted to Branch from the table and then walked over to him saying as he did. “May I be a good submissive to you and comb your hair?”

Branch blushed a little this was a very intimate act between two trolls, but the blue troll had to admit that the idea of the guru combing his hair filled the blue troll with pleasure so Branch sat down on the bed and gave Creek a nod of permission. Thrilled by the acceptance of the other male troll the spiritual troll he sat down next to the survivalist on the bed, he then carefully combed the hair of his mate enjoying every moment of this interaction between them and how it was bringing them even closer than before. The blue troll could feel himself relaxing as Creek combed his hair, the survivalist decided that this was wonderful and Branch had to admit that he was looking forward to returning the gesture. The purple troll wanted nothing more than to finish combing the hair of the one he loved and then get Branch to take him to bed and mate him again, but Creek knew that the one he loved would resist any such attempt tonight. The guru however now had a plan worked out in order to achieve this, he would go to the party with Branch, talk to Poppy tell her he was taking his mate home and then get the one he loved to take him home to his pod.

When Creek felt he had finished with the hair of the blue troll he said softly. “There your hair is done.”

“Thank you love. May I comb yours now?” Branch asked the guru with a small smile.

“I’d like that.” The spiritual troll told him as he handed the comb over to the other troll and bowed his head forwards in a submissive gesture.

Branch finds he rather likes the way which the purple troll is acting towards him, the survivalist carefully combed the hair of his new mate he was enjoying this, part of him really wanted to flatten Creek down onto the bed but the blue troll managed to resist this urge. When he had finished with the hair of the one he loved Branch put his fingers under the chin of the purple troll, lifted his head up cupped his chin and kissed Creek softly on the lips. The guru hummed in pleasure as Branch did this, he returned the kiss more than happy to get lost in the act of kissing the one he loved. The blue troll broke the kiss only a few moments later making the guru groan, his gaze met that of the one he loved, and gently he used the other hand to stroke over the side of Creek’s face as he said. “You are such sweet temptation to me. We should get to that party before I decide to brave Poppy’s displeasure and take you back to bed.”

The guru chuckled when the other male troll said this he knew himself just how much of a terrible idea it was to get on the bad side of Poppy. Side by side they got off of the side of the bed, together Branch and Creek left the bunker, as they came closer to the village more trolls appeared and when this happened the guru felt a thrill go through him as the survivalist took his hand tightly into his. Creek gave the hand holding his a squeeze, he smiled at Branch, the blue troll smiled back he was very happy to have the one he loved at his side tonight. Before they reached the party the spiritual troll brought them to a halt and then whispered softly to the troll at his side. “Do you think that we should tell Poppy we are getting married as her midwinter present from us?”

Slowly the smile on the face on the survivalist grew and he gave Creek a nod. “I think that would be a very good idea and something Poppy would really appreciate hearing.”

Together the couple made their way into the party, as they looked for the snack pack and Poppy they drew lots of started looks and fevered whispering which the couple ignored. Creek and Branch eventually found the princess with the other members of the snack pack, all of them except the pink troll stared at the couple with wide eyed wonder. “Hey Poppy.” Creek said to his friend.

“Hello Creek, Branch, how are you two doing?” Poppy asked the couple looking back and forth between them hopefully. As she addressed the handsome blue troll at Creek’s side as Branch the whole of the snack pack were utterly shocked and stared at him in silent disbelief.

The blue troll looked to the one he loved who looked back at him, they smiled at each other before turning back to Poppy and it was Branch who said. “We are going well. We are mates now and Creek has agreed to marry me.”

Poppy squealed in excitement, she bounced up and down on the spot as she said to the new couple in a joyful voice. “A wedding, oh that’s amazing and you two are mates that’s wonderful we could use some more little trolls around here!”

“I’m looking forward to marrying Creek” Branch admitted to the princess, before speaking to Poppy for a second time. “We hope you won’t mind but this is our midwinter gift to you Poppy.”

“Of course, I don’t mind this as a gift it’s wonderful news!” The pink troll said enthusiastically grinning at the couple standing in front of her and then hugging them one at a time.

After the princess released them from the hug Creek smiled at the survivalist, he stroked his free hand over his currently flat tummy and said very softly to the princess. “I can’t wait to be with pod for the first time.”

The eyebrows of the princess and the snack pack all raced upwards, they could hardly believe that the guru had submitted to Branch, but they knew Creek wouldn’t say something like this unless he meant it. His words about their roles in their relationship were confirmed a few moments later when the blue troll used the hand he was holding to pull the one he loved close to him and growl protectively when a female troll strayed too close to Creek causing her to quickly back away from them keeping her gaze off of the blue troll as she did so. The guru grinned, it felt wonderful to him when Branch acted protectively of him and seeing his mate was distracted for a few moments he quickly whispered to Poppy. “We may not stay long at the party I hope you don’t mind?”

The princess quickly shook her head before whispering back to him with an understanding smile on her face. “No I don’t mind at all.”

Once Branch was happy the female was gone and wasn’t about to come back turned his attention back to Creek and Poppy and said to them. “What were you two talking about?”

Quickly and smoothly Creek said to the one he loved. “I was telling Poppy I was looking forwards to dancing with you in front of the tribe for the first time tonight.”  
As the purple troll said to him the survivalist felt pleasure go through him, it made him feel good to know that Creek wanted to dance with him as well as stay close to him. “I’m looking forward to dancing with you too.”

A short while later as a slow song started to play, the guru tugged on the hand of the blue troll guiding the unresisting survivalist out onto the dancefloor with him. When they reached the dancefloor Branch took Creek into his arms, their eyes locked and then the two male trolls began to dance the waltz together. As they started to dance the eyes of the trolls at the party widened because it quickly became clear that Branch was very good at dancing the waltz. The purple troll let out a happy sigh, he smiled at his new life mate as they circled the dancefloor and then said to him. “You dance wonderfully.”

Branch spoke to him in a voice was filled with conflicting emotions. “Thank you…My grandma taught me before she died…I’ll admit that it feels good to dance with you, I think my mother, father and grandma would have approved of you.”

“Thank you love. I feel sure my family would have loved you too.” Creek told him in an emotional voice as they continued to dance. 

The two of them shared a loving smile, Branch kissed the guru on the forehead, a simple action which showed the whole tribe how much he cared for the spiritual troll and made butterflies flap around inside Creek’s tummy. When the music came to an end, the two of them left the dancefloor, the purple troll looked up at the one he loved next to him and said to the other male troll in a low and seductive voice. “Let’s go back to my pod love.”

“I’d love that, but we shouldn’t…Poppy wouldn’t be happy about it.” Branch told him with a shake of the head, he really did want to take Creek home so they could be alone together, but at the same time he didn’t want to upset Poppy.

Slowly the guru smiled at him cheekily and then said to him. “Oh, don’t worry love, I already spoke to Poppy…She is happy for us to vanish early.”

The survivalist chuckled, he was both thrilled and delighted by the actions of the other male troll. “You are quiet the cheeky devil, aren’t you?”

Creek was glad to see that Branch happy by what he had done in order for them to be able to be together alone tonight. “What can I say, I just want you all to myself again so I took action.”

Not wanting the one he loved to have time to change his mind the purple troll quickly guided the blue troll away from the party into the village towards his pod. Poppy watched the couple walking away from the party back to Creek’s pod with a huge smile on her face, she was very much looking forwards to the two of them marrying and having pods, the princess felt sure that their children were going to be wonderful additions to the tribe and she also knew that if Creek got his way then it would be very long before their first pod was on the way. The princess was really looking forwards to being able to help them organise their wedding and to seeing the first of her friends get married.

 

The couple were married two months after midwinter, it was a small intimate ceremony, after much discussion between them, the two male trolls dressed in smart black suites for their wedding. Poppy had been thrilled to help them plan their wedding as well as to be the one to perform the ceremony for Creek and Branch. The party after the wedding had been huge, not that the newly married couple had staid at the party for very long, as was traditional amongst their kind the two trolls had set off to what was now their pod on the troll tree and not been seen for weeks after wards. 

When Creek and Branch had at last reappeared the tribe, the snack pack and Poppy had been delighted to watch them become openly romantic and affectionate towards each other in public as time went past. They also all became quickly aware of the fact that Branch was very protective of his submissive mate, this knowledge meant that the other trolls were very careful not to upset or hurt the purple troll in any way.

Just as Poppy had expected it didn’t take very long before Creek was telling them all that he was with pod for the very first time. Branch took good care of and protected him during this time, this was something which the purple troll was very glad of and made him love the survivalist just a little more than before. For Branch the love he felt towards Creek grew just a little stronger each day, he couldn’t imagine his life without the other troll now, the blue troll loved to care for the guru as well as protect and love him and the survivalist was more than happy to receive the same things from Creek. 

When the time came together the purple troll and the blue troll had put their pod onto the troll tree not far from their pod. Branch put an arm around Creek, he let out a sigh of satisfaction, the survivalist kissed the guru on the forehead and then said softly to him. “I’m so happy we are going to be fathers.”

“So am I. I can’t wait for the pod to open so we can meet our child.” The guru said to him with happiness leaning against the shoulder of the blue troll and smiling fondly at their pod.

“I think the whole tribe is glad to hear there is a little one on the way.” Branch told Creek with wide smile.

The spiritual troll grinned back saying to him. “We are literally going to have a village to help us raise this little one.”

“That’s very true.” The survivalist said to his husband before kissing him on the forehead.

Creek smiled at him again and said softly. “I hope you realise I want many more pods after this one love. Many, many more, in fact, I’d rather like to get started on it now.” After he said this last part the guru kissed the other troll on the lips and as the blue troll kissed him back Creek let out a small noise of pleasure.

Branch broke the kiss for a moment and said softly to his submissive mate. “My you’re insatiable Creek.” 

“I’m not the only one who can be insatiable.” The purple troll reminded his husband with a wide smile appearing on his face again.

The blue troll chuckled when Creek said this. “That’s true I can be just as bad…I love you so much.” Branch said as he lifted Creek up into his arms, the guru smiled widely as he did this because he knew what was coming next, he put his arms up around the shoulders of his husband after he did this Branch carried the one he loved back to their pod, he opened the door with his foot and then closed it behind him with his foot.

When their first pod opened a two months later, it was then Creek and Branch discovered their child was a boy, they named him Willow, he was a handsome boy with Branch’s blue skin and two tone hair of purple and green. The son of the blue and purple trolls was a happy and healthy young troll full of determination just like both of them. Branch and Creek took very good care of Willow as well as each other, they raised their son well and loved him with all they had in him. The couple would stay very much in love for the rest of their lives, they would also go on to have six more pods, giving Creek and Branch seven children in total, four daughters and three sons. Their children grew up to be good trolls, but they all had the determination of their two fathers, Creek and Branch took care of them all and loved them all for the rest of their lives.


End file.
